


Two in One

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

1.怪物

 

张艺兴一丝不挂地站在镜子前。他刚洗过澡，赤裸的身上还挂着零星水珠，肌肤被热气蒸过，泛着诱人的浅粉色，健康的骨骼撑起线条优美的肌肉，任谁看了都会喜欢上这具身体——喜欢？真的会有人喜欢吗？这样丑陋的、畸形的身体，没人喜欢。

他坐在床边，张开双腿，面无表情看着镜子中光滑无毛的下体，他伸手拨开比普通男性尺寸小了很多的囊袋，一条紧紧闭合的浅粉色缝隙暴露于空气中，他又拨开两片蚌肉般的肉唇，那不属于男性、本应长在女人身上的器官跃进眼底。那地方从未有谁进入过，很小，很窄，颜色也很漂亮——可是再漂亮又有什么用呢？长在了他身上，长在一个男人的身上，到底是丑陋且令人厌恶的。小时候以为所有人都是这样，就连家里人都说兴兴很健康很漂亮，然而生理卫生课本的彩图在一瞬间击垮了张艺兴——男人是男人，女人是女人，男人没有阴道、卵巢和子宫，那是女人才有的东西。

那么，自己究竟是什么呢？是怪物吗？是的吧。

张艺兴蜷缩在床上，双眼因为痛苦而紧紧闭合。尽管用这样的身体生活了二十多年，但他仍无法接受——确切来说，他早已麻木的心由于某个人的出现而产生了波动。那些令他心慌意乱的情绪害他忍不住靠近那个人，又时常因为这具畸形的身体而打起退堂鼓。

不会有人喜欢的，自己是怪物，这辈子都不会有人喜欢的。

但爱情与咳嗽是这世上唯二无法掩盖的事物，就算不去看不去想，也无法忽略那个人在这栋楼里散发的气息。

于是张艺兴再次责怪自己当初就不应该同意那两个人搬进来成为他的房客，不，当初就不应该给那两个人开门，就不应该和他们说话。

责怪转变为懊丧，懊丧又变成绝望，绝望引人偏执，偏执产生消极情绪，进而整个人都崩坏。

女人有的东西他也有，所以，那个人不会讨厌他吧，会喜欢的吧。

同样泛着粉的手指尖小心翼翼探进窄小入口，张艺兴闭上眼，轻咬下唇，像之前每一次做过的那样，将细长手指一点一点送进去，轻缓地反复抽插。

是自己的身体，所以非常明白敏感点所在，他翻过身跪趴着，屁股高高翘起，一手探向后方扒开花穴，另一只手维持抽插的动作，变换了几个角度，手指尖顶到了什么，他尖叫出声，又怕被谁听了去，只得抓来抱枕咬在嘴里。

抽插速度渐渐加快，穴里涌出黏腻汁水，指根都被濡湿了。他的腰部几乎完全塌陷，下体因为情动而变得潮红，被手指带出来的汁水黏在会阴部位，看上去好像一张饥渴的嘴里流出的口水。

原本扒开花穴的手指行去前方，握住阴茎上下揉搓着。囊袋里的前列腺液被挤出来，从铃口一丝接一丝地坠落。张艺兴把这些体液涂满自己的下体，动作间发出咕啾咕啾的声响。他的屁股有节奏地向前耸动，模拟着被人操干才会有的动作。

埋在花穴里的手指疯狂搅弄肉壁，穴里面又痒又酸，也空虚极了，他不得不加快抚慰阴茎的动作，好通过射精的高潮来得到满足。可即便射了精有了高潮又能怎样呢？穴里面还是痒的，想被什么东西填满，想被干得松垮再也合不拢。脑海里自然浮现起前几日无意间看到的画面——那具赤裸健壮的男性躯体，手臂上隆起的肌肉线条优美，仅仅是看就知道这个人有多么有力气，恐怕能轻易把自己抱在怀里。

张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，穴里喷出小股的汁水，他继续幻想——埋在浓密耻毛中的性器官虽然疲软，但从尺寸来看，勃起后一定又粗又长，会把他的穴撑得像个圆筒，干得花穴松弛喷水。而那人腰腹处明显锻炼过的人鱼线如果撞在自己的屁股上一定会发出嗵嗵嗵的声音，汗水会划过人鱼线、会顺着浓密的耻毛融进被捣弄出花穴的汁液。那汁液里有他的体液，有那个人的汗水和精液，从某种意义上来说，他和那个人融为一体了。

想被那个人抱，想被那个人操穴，想听到那个人在耳边低语：兴兴的穴好紧，咬着我呢……

他口中喃喃自语道：世勋……世勋……喜欢世勋……喜欢……

 

 

2.不速之客

 

死鬼佬。

边伯贤再一次骂道。

他用母语骂，周围警察自然听不懂，张艺兴和吴世勋却听懂了。前者欲言又止地看他一眼，便移开目光盯着医生处理伤口的动作出神，后者则挑了挑眉毛，向不远处边伯贤嘴里的“死鬼佬”投去不屑眼神，似乎很赞同这个说法。

片刻前，“死鬼佬”被吴世勋痛揍了一顿，两人双双挂彩，警察们闻讯而来，先带四人前往医院处理伤口，等会儿还要去警局录口供。按照警察的说辞，打架是吴世勋先动的手，如果对方不起诉，赔偿些医药费这件事就算结束，如果对方起诉——

“妈的”，边伯贤啐了一口，“鬼佬国家的法律最麻烦了。”

究竟有多麻烦，边伯贤没有明说，但三个人毕竟在这里生活了一段时间，自是心知肚明。

张艺兴不知道这两人准备作何打算，只知道自己现在很烦躁——他和这两个人只见过两次面，说了不到十句话，连他们姓甚名谁都不清楚，却被牵连进来这件麻烦事。可他不好发作——吴世勋和鬼佬打架多多少少也是为了他。

一个小时前。门铃毫无预警的响起。门外站着两个陌生青年，一个生了双下垂眼，一个冷着脸，看起来并不好接近，除此之外，还有几件大行李箱。

“抱歉又打扰你了。”下垂眼率先开口，又换上不屑的语气，“隔壁鬼佬人种歧视，不肯把房子租给我们。所以……所以……”

“所以你有空房出租吗？”始终冷着脸的青年接了下垂眼的话。

张艺兴想都没想就回答道：“没有。”

那两个人明显没预料到他的回答如此果断干脆，面面相觑了好一会儿，下垂眼突然笑起来，笑得极为讨好，“是这样，我们之前租的房子到期了，如果今天再找不到地方房子，恐怕就要睡马路了。”

这人的语气和眼神非常诚恳，面相也算和善，张艺兴打量半晌，找不到任何撒谎的痕迹，可即便如此，他仍然不想把房子租给这两个年轻人——第一，他独处惯了，不喜欢有人打扰自己的生活；第二，和外人同居意味着早晚有一天秘密会被知晓。

不可以，绝对不可以。

“学校宿舍——”

“我们问过了，学校宿舍已经住满了。”

“酒店——”

“你看，”眉眼淡漠的青年突然开口，“我们昨天也来过，虽然找错地方打扰了你，但我们是真心想找个地方住，看在我们来自同一个国家的份儿上。”

比起下垂眼时不时显露出的玩味神态，这个人看上去要更稳重更严肃，尽管说话声调带着些奶气，可那双眼睛看着他时的眼神——张艺兴愿意发誓，除了父母和姐姐，再没有谁用那样的眼神看他——认真，专注，温柔的要滴出水。

他扭开脸不敢再去回应那双眼睛，生怕一不小心陷进去，从而万劫不复。

他是怪物，有一具畸形的身体，如果他们知道，还会用和善的态度对待他吗？不会的，不可能的。

“对不起，我……没有空房出租——”

“ladyboy。”

骤然响起的辱骂打断三人间僵持的气氛，隔壁邻居不知道什么时候站在他们后面，用一种非常不屑甚至恶心的眼神看着他们——确切来说，看着张艺兴，口中念念有词，说着不堪入耳的侮辱言辞。

张艺兴顿时脸色刷白，下意识就要关门跑回楼上卧室躲起来，但不等他有所动作，一声惨叫飞进耳朵。

那个眉眼淡漠的青年骑在隔壁邻居身上，看起来又硬又重的拳头一下接一下砸向邻居。那人看着瘦，实则很有力气，不消片刻就把张艺兴的邻居打得鼻青脸肿。邻居也不是吃素的，反应过来后猛地翻身压倒青年，一拳招呼在青年嘴角，嘴角破了皮渗了血，青年舔了舔嘴角，笑得痞气，飞起就是一脚揣在邻居的肚子上。两人扭打在一起。

张艺兴慌忙跑过去要分开二人，下垂眼拦住他，颇有自信地说道：“别担心，世勋练过。”

“不是这个问题——”

“死鬼佬该打。”

“警察！警察来了就麻烦了！”

下垂眼“啊”了一声，露出后知后觉的懊恼神态，可是这人的眼睛却并非如此——始终冷漠，仿佛在说：警察过来和打死邻居有关系吗？没关系。

张艺兴心中一凛，冥冥中预感这两个年轻人要比人种歧视的邻居麻烦许多。

 

3.楚河汉界·其一

 

那两个年轻人还是搬进来了。

昨天在警局，邻居嚷嚷着要起诉他们，连张艺兴一起。他彻底慌了，生怕被父母知道后强迫他回国——家里人本来就不同意他出来念书，只有姐姐支持自己，买了这栋三层小楼供他居住。相比之下，那两个人仍是一副泰然自若模样。下垂眼甚至用母语说了句“随你妈的便”，接着出去打了通电话，再回来时，神态颇为自信，冲另一个青年点头示意，又对张艺兴露出小奶狗一样的笑。

“搞定了。”

搞定了？什么搞定了？

“你放心吧，”名叫世勋的青年说道，“你不会被牵连进来，虽然不是在国内，但这点小事儿还是能搞定的。”

那二人语焉不详，语气却极为肯定，张艺兴只得暂时相信他们。

等候期间，他得知这二人一个名叫边伯贤一个名叫吴世勋，和他念同一所大学，边伯贤修习古典艺术，吴世念商科，跟他一样。但是……从来没见过吴世勋呢。

“我们也没见过你啊。”

倒也是，他一直独来独往，按时上课，下课回家，除了小组作业，拒绝与任何人交流，拒绝一切社交活动。没见过面也是自然。

约莫半小时后，三个亚裔面孔且西装革履的男人走进警局，这三人先是和边伯贤吴世勋说了几句，而后同警察攀谈一番，不一会儿，警察就告诉张艺兴他们可以离开了。

三人站在警局门口准备告别，张艺兴看着那两个青年和几件大行李箱，心想，如果这两个人以帮了他为名要求租他的房子，他要怎么说，要用什么借口拒绝。可是边伯贤和吴世勋始终没有提起这件事，反而叮嘱他回去路上小心。他想了想，问道：“你们……真的没有地方住了吗？”

话音尚未落地，边伯贤便一步跨上前，激动地抓着张艺兴的肩膀，语速极快地说道：“没有，我们想租你的房子，可以吗？”

张艺兴扭头看了看始终沉默的吴世勋，那人脸上挂了彩，却不妨碍那张脸蛋的英俊程度，甚至平添了些桀骜不驯，然而一双深邃眉眼温柔，一瞬不瞬望着他。他听见心中涟漪晃动的声响，他松开紧咬的唇瓣，轻轻点了点头。

“可以的。”顿了顿，又补充道，“但是我有条件。”

 

不许打扰彼此生活。

不许打听彼此隐私。

不许共用洗手间和浴室。

 

4.近水楼台先得月

 

边伯贤始终以为自己比吴世勋更早发现那个人的不对劲。

搬进公寓的第一个月，边伯贤就隐隐觉得公寓主人有什么事情瞒着他们，但他并未多想——人嘛，总有一两个不被外人所知的秘密，这很正常。可是随着时间的推移，边伯贤发现这个秘密没有那么简单。

首先是规律。

边伯贤这个人生来心思细腻且善于观察，周围人——尤其是朝夕相处的人——哪怕只有一丁点变化也能被他轻易捕捉，更何况这条规律出现的时间极为精准，很难不被察觉——每个月的最后一周，张艺兴——公寓的主人，他和吴世勋的房东——必定向学校请三到四天的假，躲在楼上的卧室，躲开他们二人，大门不出二门不迈。

头一个月，边伯贤只以为那人生病了，本着房东房客兼同校校友的情谊，他十分热心的嘘寒问暖，可是张艺兴始终不肯打开卧室门，宣称患了病毒性感冒，会传染，让边伯贤和吴世勋最好不要上楼，以免害他们也生病。边伯贤心里过意不去，想着异国他乡的留学生活不易，既然来自同一个国家甚至同一个城市，理应互相照拂。

“谢谢你的好心，但我真的没关系。”隔着一扇木门，张艺兴的声音听起来有些闷，还有些虚弱。

“可是——”

“我记得我在租房条约里写了，不要打扰彼此生活。”张艺兴强硬地打断他。

是，的确有这一条规定。

边伯贤哑口无言，还想再说什么，一旁的吴世勋拦住他，压低声音劝他别再僵持——

“有些事情我们管不来的。”吴世勋如此说道。

边伯贤的视线从车窗外的街景移至身旁专心驾驶的青年脸上。他想了想，倏而问道：“你不好奇吗？”

吴世勋快速地瞟了他一眼，松开油门打了把方向盘，轻踩刹车，黑色福特稳当当停进学校的提车位，咔哒，钥匙转动，汽车熄了火，“还有三年多才毕业，着什么急。”

一语点醒梦中人，边伯贤挑高眉毛，哂笑道：“世勋比我更感兴趣呢。”

青年拨弄几下钥匙串，脸上还是那副淡漠神情，面对边伯贤的打趣不以为然地笑了笑，“长得那么好看，又乖得像绵羊，谁不感兴趣。”说罢，率先朝教室走去。

第二个月依旧如此，和上个月前后只差了两天，张艺兴又跟学校请了假，把自己锁在卧室不出门。不过这一次的借口是完成论文。这比感冒什么的正经太多，又有学业做幌子，彻底把边伯贤和吴世勋拒之门外。

边伯贤不好再说什么，只礼貌性地劝张艺兴注意休息。反观吴世勋，还是一副悠悠哉哉无所谓的样子，甚至打趣边伯贤这么着急是不是爱上他们的房东。

“那倒不至于，你也知道，我这人好奇心重。”边伯贤耸了耸肩膀回答道。

不知道是自己看错，还是的确有这么回事，在听见这番答案后，吴世勋明显露出松了口气的表情，可是他变脸速度太快，几乎是一瞬间就从那张英俊的脸蛋上消失了。

边伯贤咂咂嘴，觉得这事儿越来越有意思。

时间走到第三个月，张艺兴重蹈覆辙，请假，闭门不出，借口写报告。

虽然有前后的时间差，但大致上都是每月的最后一周。边伯贤记下这条规律，有事没事就和吴世勋探讨一番。起初，他荒诞地去想他们的房东是不是躲在卧室做法，被吴世勋狠狠鄙视了一通，顺便留给他一句好奇心害死猫。他不以为然，继续观察张艺兴的动态。

第四个月，距离他们的房东重蹈覆辙约莫还有两三天的时间，边伯贤像只警惕过头的警犬，四处寻找有助破案的蛛丝马迹。

他承认，他的好奇心太重，不是什么好事，但毕竟住在同一屋檐下，有些时候还是要打听清楚为好。

这天下午，边伯贤匆匆和同学们告别，提前坐上返回的火车。好巧不巧，几天前他所在的社团要去另一个城市参加知识竞赛。他原本不想去的，但是社团活动关系到学分，不想去也得去了。结束了比赛，婉拒同学们聚会的邀请，他又马不停蹄地赶了回去。

这个时间点，吴世勋还没有下课，而张艺兴——要是没算错的话，张艺兴应该已经请假躲在三楼卧室了。

如同预想中一般，公寓内静悄悄。他蹑手蹑脚朝三楼走去，他站在楼梯口，张望走廊尽头属于张艺兴的卧室。他看了一会儿，并未直接走向卧室，而是拐了弯儿拐进三楼的洗手间。

他现在被好奇心打败，顾不上租房条约里不共用洗手间和浴室这项条约，一心想知道房东的秘密。

与二楼洗手间的布置没什么差别，一样的装修，一样的用品，就连纸篓的颜色都一模一样。

纸篓？

余光瞟见一抹奇怪的颜色，边伯贤拨开被压得严严实实的塑料袋，黑红色的污物立时跃入眼帘。

呼吸都屏住了。规律二字在脑袋里疯狂旋转着。规律，规律，规律。每月最后一周有三到四天不见任何人的规律。

不见人是因为身体不适，身体不适是因为生理变化。

LADYBOY。

几个月前，他们与邻居发生争执的导火索此刻跃然于脑海。

边伯贤觉得自己太笨了，答案明明就在身边，却到现在才发现。他手足无措站在那儿，想着是否应该告诉世勋，不行，如果这东西是哪个女孩子留下的——来过夜的女孩子怎么可能处于生理期？！

他像只没头苍蝇在走廊乱转，倏地，抬头看向走廊尽头的卧室。他深呼吸几次，放轻脚步声慢慢走过去。当行至卧室门前，他屏住呼吸，并且把手掌按在胸口，生怕动静太大引来卧室里那人的注意。他把耳朵贴上木门，仔细听着卧室内的动静。

“唔……世、世勋……”

软软的、引人遐想的呻吟在门另一边响起。

嗵，嗵，嗵，是骨骼与肉体相撞的声音。

“兴兴的穴好紧呢……咬着我呢……”

“把它操松……世勋……操松我的穴……啊——”

尖叫紧跟荤话砸向门外的边伯贤，他觉得自己的脑子都不会转弯了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

5.楚河汉界·其二

 

事实上，吴世勋非常讨厌张艺兴定下的规矩。他受够了守规矩——出生于财阀家族，注定要规规矩矩的过完这一生，吃饭的规矩，穿衣的规矩，说话的规矩，做事的规矩，就连个人情绪都要遵守规矩——不可以太激动，要始终平静如水。以为出国念书就可以脱离“规矩”二字——最起码暂时脱离，然而想不到还是没能跳出规矩的手掌心。

不许打扰彼此生活。

不许打听彼此隐私。

不许共用洗手间和浴室。

瞧瞧，多让人讨厌。

退一万步讲，第二条倒也罢了，毕竟吴世勋自己也是个注重隐私的人，但另外两条在他看来未免有些无理。

说过了，他讨厌守规矩，所以无时无刻不在想如何破坏他的房东定下的“规矩”。

他试着以课业为由找张艺兴搭话，有了这个正儿八经的幌子，对方没办法拒绝，只好一次次和他以及另外几个同学共同完成老师布置的小组作业。每每此时，张艺兴总低着头坐在角落，课本在膝上摊开，双眼低垂，不知道在想什么，任由旁人说得热闹，就算被问及，也只寥寥数语敷衍而过。虽然最后能完成个人任务，但极少交流的状态还是让吴世勋感到不舒服。其他人似乎已经习惯了，并不在意。可吴世勋想，他们也算住在同一屋檐下，多说几个字的特殊待遇都没有吗？

然而事实证明他和边伯贤没有任何特殊待遇。

他的房东惜字如金，早安都不舍得对他和边伯贤说一句；下课立即回家，不参与任何社交活动，偶尔在学校里遇见，也只匆匆点头问好——基本由吴世勋或者边伯贤主动，那个人总是低着头快步穿行于校园内，着一身深色衣裳，挎一个大书包，黑色卷发乱糟糟，脸色苍白，双目无神，一副巴不得所有人都别注意自己的模样；晚上，像独居动物那般躲在卧室里，静静的，从不发出任何动静——不像他和边伯贤，年轻气盛，爱热闹，讨厌独处。

说来也是有趣，性格完全相反的人竟然凑到一处了。吴世勋自己都挺惊讶。

可更多的还是烦躁。

张艺兴好像矗立于极地的冰山，能看不能碰，碰一下，头发稍都会冻住。

偏偏吴世勋骨子里生来反叛热爱冒险，尽管面上波澜不惊——不像边伯贤，好奇疑惑都写在脸上——可心里面已然为张艺兴划出一块地方。虽然那地方现在还是空白一片，但是没关系，很快就可以把这个人扒光了扔进去。

到时候还会像现在这般好奇吗？吴世勋不确定，倒也无所谓，将来的事将来再说。

你不好奇吗？边伯贤问道。

吴世勋拧动钥匙，车子熄了火，他漫不经心道，还有三年多才毕业，着什么急。

世勋比我更感兴趣呢。

挚友心思剔透，一语中的。

吴世勋拨弄着钥匙串，车钥匙旁挂着公寓的钥匙，钥匙还很新，没有什么划痕，太阳底下泛起微弱光芒，他倏地笑起来，说，长得那么好看，又乖得像绵羊，谁不感兴趣。

从第一次站在公寓门外就对这头温驯的绵羊有了兴趣。

他和边伯贤看错地址，找上了张艺兴的公寓，那人垂着眼低着头，怯生生说他们找错了隔壁才有空房出租，语毕，不容他们再说任何便动作迅速关上大门。

没曾想隔壁的鬼佬人种歧视，他们二人只好拎着行李箱再次敲开张艺兴的家门。话由边伯贤说，他只静静站在一旁，仔细地看着张艺兴，不错过绵羊脸上任何的情绪变化。他觉得这只绵羊真的有趣极了。不被高额的房租引诱，不为来自同一国家的同乡情谊动容，任凭边伯贤说干了嘴巴也不同意他们的请求。

直到隔壁的鬼佬说出那句“Ladyboy”。

人种歧视已经够让他火大，如今又听到这样的侮辱言辞，吴世勋想都没想就一拳打在鬼佬脸上。那么狠，揍得鬼佬鼻青脸肿。他也没好到哪儿去，嘴角裂了口子，眉骨处也破了，血流进眼睛里，辛辣热烫，他勉强用另一只眼睛望向张艺兴，那人焦急担忧的模样映入眼帘，他咧着受伤的嘴，呲着虎牙笑。

后来，边伯贤这个帮派的小少爷找人摆平这件事，还记得那个鬼佬恨他们恨得咬牙切齿的样子，那时候，吴世勋不动声色将张艺兴藏在身后，用眼角余光斜睨鬼佬，比着口型骂了句脏话。事后，父亲在电话里将吴世勋狠狠训斥了一通，他仗着父亲看不见，一边心不在焉应和，一边虚着眼睛去看正在阳台晾晒衣服的张艺兴。异国的夏天不比国内，七月了，仍然有些凉，那人穿一件宽松的白T恤，动作之间害衣领下滑，白到反光的肩膀要露不露，那地方太白了，看上去极其刺眼。吴世勋牙痒的厉害，想叼住那块皮肉狠狠碾磨，那地方一定会因为他发狠而被咬得通红。红色和白色，实在引人无限遐想。

可是有规矩从中作梗，遐想再多也只能是遐想，吴世勋思来想去想到了办法。

他接近一个人的方法首先就是寻找弱点。那么，张艺兴的弱点是什么呢？规矩，不可打破的规矩。

 

6.一见钟情

 

约莫有百分之九十的故事开端都是莫名其妙的，甚至猝不及防，令人手足无措。

比如说，在傍晚时分遇见了吴世勋。

面前站着两位出挑英俊的青年，他的目光却偏偏落在吴世勋身上。第一次，因为过于害怕而不敢直视，第二次，总算看清吴世勋的相貌，第三次，替他出气的吴世勋带着一脸的伤冲他笑得毫无防备，两颗尖尖虎牙，一双眉眼弯弯，他那颗心差点儿不会跳了。

“我从此不敢见笑颜”。古人诚不欺他。

在他眼里，那个人风姿绰约，仅仅是站在那儿不说不笑也足以吸引无数爱慕者。不是没听过同学们私下的交谈，说吴世勋不像亚洲人倒像有高加索血统的混血儿，说吴世勋家世背景很好是吃喝不愁的小开，还说要是能和吴世勋约会一次也算有了谈资。他默默听着，既欢喜又难过。

是啊，那个人异常优秀，自己这样的怪物怎么能配得上呢？

张艺兴收回目光，轻轻拉上窗帘。

生理期到了，他提前跟老师请了假，从昨天开始就躲在卧室里不肯出门，好在两位房客白天有课不在家，否则真不知道要如何度过生理期。

下腹隐隐作痛，张艺兴捂着肚子缩在床上，脑袋里乱哄哄，想找些办法缓解，然而天生异于常人的体质实在是个麻烦——普通女性可以缓解腹痛的措施在他身上毫无作用，能做得只有忍耐。

于是再次痛恨这具身体。如果是货真价实的女性——不，就算是货真价实的男性，也会有机会和吴世勋约会吧，但现实如此，约会什么的想想就好，实现？不可能的。

他拉高被子盖过头顶，疲乏袭来，渐渐陷入昏睡。

是被敲门声吵醒的，张艺兴迷迷糊糊下了床去开门，门外站着吴世勋。脑袋立刻清醒了。他警惕地看着对方，也不说话，只睁圆一双下垂眼。

“我买了冰淇淋。”吴世勋晃了晃手里的纸袋，呲着虎牙冲张艺兴笑。

纸袋上的logo他认识，是一直很喜欢的甜品牌子，经常绕道去那家店买上一小杯过瘾。但现在不能吃，会要命的。

张艺兴摆了摆手，写过吴世勋便打算关门，那人突然抬手抵住门，巴巴地看着他。

“我买了两杯，不吃就可惜了。”

“给伯贤吧。”

吴世勋做了个鬼脸，“那家伙还不知道什么时候回来。”

放冰箱啊，放冰箱里又不会化。

可吴世勋似乎跟他卯上了，一副不接过冰淇淋就不打算离开的架势。

“谢谢你，世勋，我真的不吃，我……我肚子疼。”

“吃坏东西了？还是睡觉着凉了？要去医院吗？我记得家里应该有药，我去找找。”

那人一连串的关心竟意外地抚平身体里的疼痛。这让他慌了神。

“……都说了我不吃！”

咚的一声闷响，张艺兴关上门，逃也似的跑回床上，他用被子把自己紧紧裹住，任由吴世勋如何叫门一概不理。

半晌，门外响起脚步声，声音渐渐远去，直到消失在楼下。张艺兴终于掀开被子，他大口喘着，额上出了一层薄汗，双颊也微微泛红。他愣愣张望着紧闭的房门，脑子里乱哄哄，又是给自己定下要拒人于千里之外的规矩，又是吴世勋热切看着自己的眼神。酸楚在心中蔓延。

我是怪物，你别来招惹我，行吗？

 

 

7.规矩就是用来打破的

 

“你小子——”边伯贤存了一肚子脏话，在心里把这一肚子脏话扔去吴世勋身上，“什么时候的事？”

吴世勋裸着上半身，他刚才简单冲了澡，身上还挂着水珠，水珠顺着胸口滑落，没入被浴巾遮盖的腹股沟。他脸色仍有些泛红，刚经历一场兴奋的情事，尚未从那具冷白色躯体的触感中抽离。

带着淡淡的牛奶味道，又甜又暖。

因为这场情事，吴世勋不自觉笑起来，对于边伯贤的问题置之不理。

挚友看穿他的心思，恨得直咋舌，抬起脚就要冲他的屁股去，他灵巧地躲开，稍稍侧过头，说：“边小少爷不是挺聪明？自己想去吧。”

想？想有用还要“问”这个字眼干嘛。

边伯贤跟在吴世勋后面喋喋不休，他只顾着眼下疑问，没注意吴世勋拐了方向朝张艺兴的卧室走去。待他回过神，卧室门锁已经拧开了。门打开一丝缝，依稀可见床上棉被隆起成一团，几缕黑色卷发露在外面。张艺兴背对他们，似乎睡着了。

还想再看得更清楚，却被吴世勋挡得严严实实。这家伙不比小时候瘦得好像纸片，如今肌肉结实身形挺拔，又比他高出几公分，屋内没退干净的春光是别想看清楚了。边伯贤的脑袋抽抽着疼。这人，就是头护食的狼。倏而，想起什么，凑近吴世勋，压低声音问：“我在洗手间看到……看到女性用品，怎么回事？”

吴世勋脸上总算有了得意之外的神色，敛了眉眼，不说不笑看着边伯贤。

“这栋房子里只有我们三个，别告诉我那东西是你的。”

“伯贤哥和我一起长大，我什么你没见过，所以——”吴世勋拉长音调，笑得诡异十分，“你觉得那东西是我的吗？”

边伯贤白了一张俊脸，愣愣看吴世勋向他道晚安，看吴世勋关上门，剩他一人站在走廊，和他慌乱不已的心跳。

怪不得，怪不得。

 

屋内，吴世勋掀开被子钻了进去，从后面搂住张艺兴，鼻尖也轻轻贴着怀里人的后颈，嗅闻那股牛奶味道。

或许是他的动作害人发痒，张艺兴嘟哝了几声，翻过身半睁着眼睛看他。

“世勋啊……”

一场剧烈情事让这人说话都有气无力，手脚更是酸软，软塌塌贴着吴世勋的胸口和小腿。

怀里的绵羊乖顺可爱，吴世勋喜欢得紧，手掌轻抚张艺兴的脸颊，吻了又吻。

绵羊似乎喜欢他的亲吻，抿着嘴笑，颊边有浅浅酒窝。吴世勋伸出舌头直直舔过酒窝，含糊不清说：“伯贤哥回来了。”

张艺兴猛地清醒，惊慌不安地望着吴世勋。

“别担心，我们从小一起长大，他人很好。”

绵羊仍然惶恐。

“不相信我？”

“不，只是……”张艺兴的声音小了下去，他抱膝而坐，整个人缩成一团，“我是怪物……”

空气沉默了半晌，一双结实有力的臂膀突然拥住他，他愣住，抬头便看见朝思暮想的英俊面庞近在咫尺，黑暗中，他看不太清吴世勋的表情，只感觉到热烫的呼吸喷在脸颊，痒痒的，害心里泛起阵阵涟漪。

绵长热烈的吻绽放于唇齿间，唇瓣被叼住，被含在吴世勋的嘴里细细品尝。他天生一副饱满唇瓣，下唇有道浅浅的沟壑，那人的舌尖流连于沟壑处，不消片刻便将那处舔得湿润，都好像涂了一层润唇膏。

“艺兴的嘴唇好漂亮……”

吴世勋抵在他耳畔轻声说着，手指抚弄着下唇，他条件反射般含住那根手指，含在嘴里吸吮，像吃一颗棒棒糖，舌尖卷起手指尖，打着转一圈一圈吸吮。那人眼里闪烁着明显的欲望，他会了意，躺下来张开双腿，被蹂躏至红肿的私处一张一合，吐出几滴清液。

“世勋……”他喃喃唤道。

吴世勋暗了眼神，撸动着再次勃起的粗硬器官，一寸一寸挤进花穴。那地方经过他的调教早已成一朵熟烂的花，敏感，柔软，多汁，承受不了太过粗暴的操干，否则——

“世勋……轻点……会、会操坏的……”张艺兴拔高了嗓音呻吟，那股子音调婉转勾人，吴世勋听着，头皮都发麻。

“刚才还求我操坏，怎么现在又让我轻点？”

张艺兴咬着下唇不肯说话，两条腿却悄悄夹紧身上人的腰侧，跟他的雌穴一样，紧紧夹着肉棒。

“说话，艺兴……”吴世勋猛地挺腰，硬胀顶端捣开深处，有节奏的撞着内里软肉。

张艺兴被顶得什么都说不出，嘴巴半张着，一阵高过一阵的浪叫呻吟从那张嘴里吐出来，飞去吴世勋的耳朵里，散在潮湿滚烫的呼吸中。他觉得他的身体要被那根又粗又长的东西捣坏了，那根东西太狠，不停变换角度顶弄敏感点，害内里涌出好多汁液，因着捣弄的动作，汁液四处飞溅，又顺着腿根滴落，濡湿了屁股和身下的床单。

吴世勋的手覆在他的小腹上，按了按，说：“我要是射进去，艺兴会怀孕吗？”

怀孕？被轻声诉说的两个字重重砸在张艺兴心头。医生说他有两套完整的生殖器官，如果想，怀孕不是什么难事。可是……

“不行，我、我——”他挣扎着要起来，却被吴世勋箍紧双腕而动弹不得。

身上的人发了狠，打桩一般干着雌穴，白浆都被干出来。张艺兴要疯了，吴世勋给他的快感折磨着他，内里软肉剧烈抽搐着，连带身体都发抖抽搐，下面变成关不住的水龙头，咕啾咕啾的声音灌进耳朵，他烧得全身发红。

“艺兴，我射进去了……”

话音未落，内里软肉骤然夹紧粗大器官，多到存不住的水犹如失禁被尿出来。

他潮吹了，提前于射精高潮，雌穴喷出大量清液，一股一股的，彻底尿湿了床单。

吴世勋低头看了一眼，轻笑出声，“骗你的，我不射进去。”说罢，抽出肉棒对着张艺兴的脸打飞机，又替张艺兴打了出来。

雌穴松垮垮的，成了圆筒状，乱七八糟的体液涂满下体，脸上也沾满带了腥味的白汁，配着一双失神的下垂眼，淫乱又放荡。

吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的脸，后者回过神，迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，手指沾了些精液放在嘴里，咂咂嘴，说：“世勋射哪里都好，就是别射在里面……”

“为什么？”

“会……会怀孕……”

“怀孕不好吗？”

“不好，”张艺兴垂下眼帘，纤长睫毛缓缓翕动，“我这样的怪物有一个就够了——”

“艺兴不是怪物。”

他惊慌看向说话之人。那人总是淡漠的眸子如今温柔缱绻，定定望着他，薄唇张合，一字一句地说：“艺兴不是怪物。”

规矩被打破了。

拒人于千里之外的规矩被吴世勋打破了。

 

8.楚河汉界·其三

 

这破学校太无聊了。

吴世勋一手支着下巴，一手转动圆珠笔。他坐在阶梯教室靠后的位置，博学多才的教授讲得绘声绘色，他却一点儿都听不进去。目光落在教室前几排，张艺兴常做的位置此刻被别人霸占——“主人”请假在家，三天没来学校了。他们虽住在一起，但即便是他——或者边伯贤——也没见过张艺兴一面。

这次又是什么病？感冒？贫血？还是什么病都没有借口要写论文或者报告？

吴世勋懒得再去想，他已经决定了，下课就回家，管他后面还有几节课。

边伯贤发来消息让他放学后去酒吧聚会，和那帮艺术生一起，吴世勋随便找了个借口拒绝了，下课铃一响就抓着书包快步离开教室。

黑色福特疾驰于街道，不消片刻便停在公寓前的停车位。他快步行至门前，正准备拧动门锁，却顿住了。他意识到一个非常有趣的问题——在他和边伯贤不在家的时候，躲在卧室里的张艺兴在做什么呢？那些无数的可能让吴世勋越想越兴奋，全身毛孔都张开来。他像头寻到猎物的野兽，兴奋地舔了舔唇角。

公寓内静悄悄的，窗帘紧闭，一片昏暗。吴世勋脱了鞋子赤脚走向三楼。即将撞破秘密的紧张感令他连呼吸都屏住。他轻轻拍了拍胸口，安抚躁动不安的心脏，一步接一步靠近走廊尽头的卧室。

经过卫生间时，有什么不应该出现的东西闯进视野，他停下脚步，转而走进卫生间——如果他能想到要不了多久边伯贤会跟他一样处在差不多的情况之下，他肯定会替张艺兴处理好卫生间的垃圾桶，而不是急得像头饿狼扑向生理期刚结束的张艺兴，虽然边伯贤知道了也无所谓，但这毕竟是张艺兴最耻于开口的秘密，处理起来还是很麻烦，当然，这都是后话了，我们先来说说他在卫生间里看见了什么。

约莫有手指长的暗红色的东西，可以判定为棉质，且被使用过，他总觉得在哪儿见过，又想不起来在哪儿见过。突地，一声微弱的尖叫响在耳畔。他循着声音找来到走廊尽头，越靠近，那声音越明显，且越来越令人脸红心跳。卧室门并未关上，留了门缝，那声音就从门内传来，他凑过去看，只一眼，冷汗都要落下来了——

张艺兴躺在床上双腿大张，又白有细的小腿一颤一颤，脚尖时而绷紧时而放松，几根细白的手指正在模拟性交动作进出于某个部位，某个不应该出现在男人身上的人体器官。那地方因为充血而鼓胀，沾满透明的汁水，由于动作太快，汁水甚至往外喷溅，好似被蹂躏的花朵，花汁从指缝间跌落。

吴世勋脑袋里嗡的一声，终于想起那个暗红色的东西到底是什么——使用过的卫生棉条。

不待他细想，又是一声短促的尖叫爆发于张艺兴唇边。黏腻白汁从男性生殖器官的铃口溢出，大量的透明汁水则从女性的生殖器官内喷溅而出。绷得笔直的小腿软了下去，张艺兴躺在那儿大口喘息，良久，犹如梦呓的语句打着旋儿飞向半空。

“世勋……喜欢世勋……”

楚河汉界眨眼间消失。

 


	3. Chapter 3

9.顺水人情

 

生长在那样的家庭环境之下，边伯贤自认这世上已经没有值得他大惊小怪的事了。你想想，帮派这一行生活在暗处，意味着必须比寻常工作多长出很多的眼睛、耳朵、手，比许多人——包括政府在内——先一步知道各种消息，甚至在许多时候，那些消息在传到大众耳朵里之前就被他们压下。

边伯贤自小跟在爷爷身边长大，爷爷七十多岁了，一手建立起如今声势浩大的会社，见惯了世间的稀奇古怪与离经叛道，时常把见闻当做故事讲给边家的小少爷听，故事里就有双性人的传闻——据说那个双性人因为被发现身体的特殊构造而成了全村人的性奴，受尽各种虐待之后选择自杀。边伯贤只把故事当故事看，从不当真，如今故事里的主人公切实出现，并且参与进他的生活，令他向来机敏的脑袋瓜有点转不过弯。

他坐在三楼起居室的露台抽烟，起居室旁边就是张艺兴的卧室，卧室窗户留了缝，时不时有“那些”动静传来。他盯着卧室窗户的方向看了一会儿，再想想刚才吴世勋熟门熟路走进卧室——还挡着他不让他看，这小崽子！恐怕两人持续这层关系已经有一段时间。

什么时候的事？就这么、就这么在他眼皮底下发生了？还有什么是他不知道的？

边伯贤有些嫉妒。房东瞒着他不说是有原因，一起长大的好友还瞒着他，着实令人不快。

他摁灭烟，转身离开起居室打算下楼洗漱休息。路过洗手间时，想了想，还是打开门走进去。他眉头轻蹙，看着垃圾桶里暗红色的污物，脑海里浮现爷爷曾讲过的故事。

那时候他年纪小，听见爷爷说起那个双性人受尽虐待，天真的一遍又一遍地问爷爷是真的吗真的没有人去救他吗，爷爷总说那是故事让他别当真，可他仍为此忧心忡忡好几天。如今身边真的有了这么一个人，幼时的忧心忡忡之感好像又回来了。

夜已经很深，边伯贤仍未入睡，他躺在床上翻来覆去，一会儿想起垃圾桶里的卫生棉条，一会儿又想起好友和房东的关系，实在是睡不着，他起身走去厨房打开冰箱翻找吴世勋前两天买回来的啤酒。他的酒量很差，很多睡不着的日子就把酒精当安眠药，一瓶下去，醒来就是第二天中午。

啤酒冰镇过，泛着苦味的细小气泡划过喉咙，冷得他一激灵，脑袋也清醒了——

怎么把那件事忘了？！

 

大概是两周以前，边伯贤和同学打算在社团活动结束后去酒吧喝几杯，正说着话，就看见张艺兴埋头匆匆于他眼前走过。他的房东还是老样子，一身深色衣服，背着黑色书包，脸色苍白，头发也乱糟糟。

“艺兴！”他出声喊道。

他的房东像只受惊的绵羊，一点一点转过身，胆怯地看着他。

什么眼神啊……又不吃了你。

虽然这样去想，边伯贤还是摆出阳光灿烂的笑脸，大方揽着张艺兴的肩膀，说：“不急着回去吧？”

“急。”

他就知道。

“急着回去做什么，我听世勋说你们今天没有作业，所以，出去玩儿吧，跟我们一起。”他冲身后的几个同学扬了扬下巴。

“我不去。”张艺兴回答的很干脆。

预料之中的答案，边伯贤不急于再次劝说，他转了转眼珠子，突然松开手，耸耸肩膀，道：“真的不去吗？放心，他们人都很好。”

小绵羊怯生生看向他身后。那些人和边伯贤性格相仿，都是活泼好动的年轻人，热情地冲他挥手打招呼。

他们太热情了，反而害他更加抗拒。

“不了，我想回去看书——”张艺兴说罢就转身离开。

“世勋也去。”

小绵羊停住了。

“他特地叮嘱我，让我劝你别总是待在家里，要多和外人接触，不然早晚闷出毛病。”

张艺兴猛地抬起眼，满眼不敢置信，“是世勋让你告诉我的？”

“当然。”

“他为什么自己不跟我说？”

这只绵羊，怪机灵的。

“因为……因为上次你拒绝了他的冰淇淋，他怕你再拒绝他。”

小绵羊沉默了，只盯着边伯贤的眼睛看，似乎在探究他这番话的真假。但边伯贤是谁？从小就听闻帮派的尔虞我诈，说谎对他来说再简单不过了。

他眼神真诚，说道：“世勋那个人呢……其实是个怕生的性子，很少主动愿意和谁交往，他这样关心你，是真的把你当朋友看。”

小绵羊探究的眼神软下去，变得犹疑。

“走吧，”边伯贤一把揽住张艺兴的肩膀，想了想，又说：“有我在，你尽管放心。”

“……好”。

余光看着张艺兴低头走路的样子，边伯贤心想，世勋有没有把这只小绵羊当朋友看他不确定，但他确定，这只小绵羊会因为“世勋”二字产生动摇。

异国他乡的留学生活似乎越来越有趣了。

 

但……有趣的表现方式是否不太对？

边伯贤醉眼朦胧看着不远处耍酒疯的人，想走过去劝那人收敛些，奈何自己也喝得头昏脑涨，只有抬起手动动嘴巴的力气。他勉强用软绵绵的胳膊支撑身体坐起来，张了张嘴，喊道，艺兴，你、你别闹了，该回家了。声音太小，好像蚊鸣，自是入不了那人的耳朵。他向后躺倒，半坐半躺地窝在沙发里，虚着眼睛看张艺兴如何耍酒疯。

此时已是凌晨，周围同学醉倒成一片，唯独他还能清醒些——庆幸只喝了几杯黑啤，否则就这么睡过去留小绵羊一人收拾残局——虽然这人未必能收拾——该如何向世勋交代。

吴世勋并不来参加聚会，“世勋也去”这话不过是个小小的谎言，至于为何撒谎，边伯贤自己也说不上来原因。或许实在厌烦张艺兴拒人于千里之外的态度，也或许是因为想捉弄小绵羊，想看看小绵羊万年不变的阴沉表情崩坏后会是怎样一幅画面。

可现在看来，崩坏没看到，倒是看见令人大跌眼镜的场景——

张艺兴不过喝了几口的烈酒，白净脸蛋立刻泛起红，平日总是没什么精神的下垂眼突然就亮起来，泛着诡异的光，痴痴笑着看向舞台上正在歌唱的女歌手。

“太难听了！”小绵羊发出一个不屑的气音，“还不如我唱得好听。”

同学们开始起哄，要求张艺兴一展歌喉。

意料之外，他的房东很是大方的应承下来。先是站起身环视酒吧一圈，蓦地，脱去外套，剩一件衣领极大的短袖T恤。那人耙了耙乱糟糟的卷毛，挑起嘴角冷笑，“唱就唱。”

说罢，走上舞台和伴奏乐手说了几句，饱满双唇慢慢张开，爵士乐的音调便从那两片嘴唇中飞出。

他的房东一边唱着一边跟随音乐节奏摆动身体，纤细的腰肢如同蛇，扭动的幅度不大，却让人浮想联翩，台下观众为之叫好，甚至吹起口哨要求张艺兴再多唱两句。

然而边伯贤什么都听不进去了，脑袋里只有四个字：妖而不媚。

五彩斑斓的灯光划过那张清秀脸蛋，将原本单纯无辜的眉眼照得妖冶多情。总是苍白的脸色被酒精染成酡红，却不叫人讨厌，反而散发着无形的吸引力，令人蠢蠢欲动。

苹果，伊甸园的苹果，又是蛇，诱惑夏娃吃下苹果的蛇。

边伯贤既惊讶又疑惑。他这会儿脑子有点儿乱，害怕第二天清醒后张艺兴想起今晚的失态会责怪他，却也庆幸，要不是自己的一念之差，还不知道什么时候能打破他们之间的楚河汉界。刚点燃的烟夹在手指间忘记往嘴边送，直到即将燃烧殆尽，火光烫了手指才想起这根烟一口都没抽。

他抹了把脸，又摸去胸口，发现自己那颗心疯了一样跳动，脑袋也抽抽着疼。

一曲毕，张艺兴疯疯癫癫接受台下观众的欢呼叫好，与平日截然相反，不计较面对的是陌生人，大方地与他们拥抱，甚至送上贴面礼。

烟灭了，嫉妒之火却在心里烧起，边伯贤想走过去把张艺兴从陌生人身上撕下来，可是他也喝多了，头重脚轻，迟迟站不起来。

“艺兴，艺兴——”

噗通一声闷响，有什么重物砸进怀里，定睛一看，是同样喝多的张艺兴。

“伯贤！伯贤啊！”怀里的小绵羊抬起双眸，用亮晶晶的上目线看他，“我唱得好听吗！是不是全世界最好听！”

边伯贤一下下抚着张艺兴乱糟糟的卷毛，勉强扯开嘴角笑，“嗯，好听，不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过——”

“世勋呢！世勋去哪儿了！他怎么还不来！”张艺兴从他怀里挣脱开，急切地环视四周，找了好久都没找到吴世勋，回头委屈地看向他，“是不是因为我在他才不来？是不是？”绵羊说着，声调染上隐隐的哭腔，仔细看，竟能看见一汪浅浅的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

边伯贤着急了，手忙脚乱要去擦干净那人的眼泪，却被对方狠狠打开。

绵羊吸溜着鼻涕蹲下来，抱着脑袋呜呜咽咽，“世勋讨厌我……世勋……嗝……讨厌我……”

“不会的，世勋怎么会——”

“我怎么会讨厌你呢？”

瘦长的阴影遮盖住边伯贤和他的房东，清冷音色响在耳畔，两人同时抬头，昏暗灯光下，吴世勋的表情看不太清楚。

“世勋！你终于来了！”

张艺兴几乎是跳起来，扑进吴世勋怀里，双手揪着青年的衣摆，鼻涕啊眼泪啊，通通蹭在昂贵的衣服上。他像走丢的孩子，絮絮叨叨重复着世勋你终于来了你怎么才来我等了你好久。

意外的，他这个有轻度洁癖的发小竟不讨厌张艺兴把鼻涕眼泪蹭在衣服上，甚至弯下腰把他的房东抱起来抱在怀里，嘴唇贴着卷发的发梢，低语道：“兴兴，跟我走吧。”

边伯贤觉得自己一定喝多了一定是在做梦——那样温柔的神情，那种呼之欲出的欲望，竟出现在接受多年克己教育的好友身上。他隐隐觉得有什么一早就在他眼皮底下发生却被他错过。当然，等他真的发现时，一切已然尘埃落定。

 

边伯贤继续抿着微苦的啤酒，这会儿，酒精开始作用，他感到头晕，看了一眼天花板，又看了看窗外漆黑的夜空，他放下易拉罐，无奈地笑了笑。

原来自己做了份顺水人情呢。

 

10、心悦君兮君可知？

 

仔细想想，克己这样的情绪早在痛揍鬼佬那天就消失了。即便有，也是流于表面做给外人看，当自己独处时，吴世勋控制不住地幻想张艺兴在他身下承欢时会露出何种表情。

一定是用朦胧的眼睛看着他，饱满嘴唇半张，吐出不连贯的呻吟与词句。一具白皙身体因为情动而遍布潮红，散着热，以及淡淡的牛奶香气，两条细腿缠紧他的腰，无声邀请他再进去些、进得更深些。

吴世勋闷哼一声，精液射在手心里。他抽出纸巾慢条斯理擦拭，翻了个身，呈大字型躺在床上，若有所思地盯着天花板。他的卧室恰巧位于张艺兴的卧室正下方。也不知道那只绵羊这会儿正在做什么，是像上回那样喊着他的名字自慰吗？想想那个嫣红流水的小穴，胯下二两肉有重新勃起的迹象。

不得不承认，在知道他的房东拥有两套生殖器官后，内心的兴奋小于惊恐。实际上，他并不在乎这些，身体畸形又如何，看那只绵羊饥渴发骚的样子，恐怕畸形的身体反而能让人享受到更多的愉悦。

可是，与张艺兴困在这楚河汉界中的困境让吴世勋重又冷静下来。虽然掌握着这个令人兴奋的秘密，但没有天时地利人和，秘密始终是秘密。

好在边伯贤无意中给了他一份顺水人情，事后想起，吴世勋庆幸自己那天拒绝了边伯贤的邀约——他在，张艺兴可不会放松下来呢，自然也不会饮酒过多导致露出另一面。

 

这一天的早些时候，张艺兴一如既往拒绝他们一同去学校的邀约，闷闷说过再见后，便挎上书包独自前往公交车站。

边伯贤坐在车里盯着房东远去的背影，拿胳膊肘撞了撞吴世勋，“他真的是去学校吗？我总觉得他这副打扮像是要做什么见不得光的事。”

吴世勋没理会，只无奈地翻了个白眼，发动汽车前往学校。

分别前，他用类似告诫的语气对边伯贤说：“管好你自己吧，月底的知识竞赛拿不上学分你怎么毕业？”

边伯贤喉头一哽，冲好友的背影做了个鬼脸，转而问道：“下课去酒吧吗？”

吴世勋摆摆手，头也不回地说了句不去便跨进教室。

时间转眼走到下午。在碰见张艺兴之前，边伯贤再次发消息给吴世勋，请他下课后去酒吧聚会。

“不去，要赶功课。”

回了消息，吴世勋便关了手机安心看书。

最近他们经常出去玩乐，以致功课落下不少。商科不像古典艺术，涉及面太广，课程既多且复杂，昨天父亲打电话来询问，幸好他机灵，搪塞过去，否则指不定要挨多少训。思及此，吴世勋有些后悔当初没学边伯贤瞒着家里改报古典艺术专业。

待完成作业，天已经很晚了。去厨房找吃食的路上，吴世勋才发现不仅好友未归家，他的房东也没回来。

这实在是一桩大新闻。一个向来按时回家的人突然在某天晚归，不是遇上麻烦就是被谁拐跑——无论哪个结果都让吴世勋坐立不安。去班级聊天群问了一圈，有人告诉他说是看见张艺兴和边伯贤还有古典艺术系的几个学生一起走了。这才想起关了几个小时的手机。

打开手机，连续好几条短信跳进来。几乎全部来自于边伯贤。是照片，没有文字内容。照片中的地方灯光昏暗，拍照的人手抖，自然看不清被拍的人是谁。

只有最后一条信息配了一行简短的文字：小羊……zen阔爱呢……

想都不用想就知道是边伯贤那家伙喝多了发来的消息，至于小羊……吴世勋眯着眼睛看，照片里的小羊站在聚光灯下，笑得迷离痴傻，显然也喝多了。领口极大的白T恤因为动作堪堪下滑，露出半个肩膀。

不由得想起之前某天看见在阳台晾晒衣服的张艺兴，当时也是这件白T恤，领口歪歪斜斜，白到反光的肩膀于他眼前晃来晃去。

牙齿发痒，吴世勋恨恨地咬来咬去。

甫一进酒吧，便看见两个熟悉的身影蹲在地上，一个抱着脑袋抽泣，肩膀一耸一耸，另一个醉醺醺地说着胡话。说胡话的是边伯贤，抽泣的是张艺兴。

吴世勋着实讶异。这与看照片是截然相反的感觉。照片再真实也并非肉眼所见，总会下意识认为有虚构成分，可若是亲眼看到——大概只有“直击心灵”四个字足以形容。

吴世勋听见自己的心脏疯狂跳动，看着自己的双腿不受控制走过去。当站在张艺兴面前，他擅自接过边伯贤的话头：

“我怎么会讨厌你呢？”

你乖巧如同羔羊，尚未来得及吞吃入腹，怎么会讨厌呢？

忘了从小接受的克己教育，吴世勋沐浴着好友惊诧的眼神，将张艺兴拦腰抱起，那人一身酒气扑鼻而来，揪着他的衣服说着胡话，却不觉得讨厌，脑子里只有一个念头：机不可失。

 

黑色福特疾驰于街道，很快便停在他们那栋公寓楼下，吴世勋抱着张艺兴走进门走向三楼的卧室。

天知道这一路他受了多少折磨——喝醉的张艺兴性情大变，上半身伏在他膝头，软乎乎的脸蛋蹭着他的大腿，语无伦次说胡话。到底说了什么，吴世勋听不太清，只依稀听见“世勋”和“喜欢”这几个字。路遇红灯，他拉起手刹，抬起张艺兴的下巴，凑近了问，喜欢什么？

他的房东痴笑着看了他一会儿，倏地，在他脸上落下一个响亮的吻：喜欢世勋！好喜欢……好喜欢……

这还是他那个阴沉古怪的房东吗？吴世勋备受冲击，磕磕巴巴又问了一遍。那人却不耐烦了，拂开他的手，歪着脑袋靠在车窗上睡过去。

这实在令人心有不甘——真想现在就扒了张艺兴的裤子上了他。

所以能忍耐到回家，他着实忍得很辛苦。

把醉醺醺的绵羊扔去床上，他也跟着扑了上去，双手撑在张艺兴脑袋两侧，逼近眼前的漂亮脸蛋，咬牙切齿发问：“你刚才说什么？喜欢我？”

张艺兴不答话，只是两眼空空的望着他，那一双眼角下垂的眸子闪过点点光芒，细看，发现是点点生理性泪水。楚楚动人四字无端冒出吴世勋的脑海。

他缩了缩眼角，换上更为柔和的语气，一边以指腹抚过那人脸颊，一边问道：“一直在等我吗？”

绵羊终于有了反应，眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼里的水汽更多了，“嗯……”语调竟也带了哭腔，“我等了你好久呢……可是我不敢出声喊你……我怕……我怕……”

怕什么，那人不再继续说下去，低垂了眼帘，用脸颊蹭他的手腕，乖顺如同幼兽。

脸颊带来灼热且酥痒的触感，吴世勋心猿意马，目光扫过对方细长的颈子、露在外面一半的肩膀。他抬手抚弄那人饱满的下唇，问：“怕什么？”

“怕……”

“别怕，我在这儿。”

带着酒气的呼吸打在鼻尖，张艺兴软糯糯地说：“怕世勋……知道我是怪物……”

“就这个吗？”

绵羊乖巧的点头，“嗯……”

只是这个，那倒真是绵羊多虑了。

吴世勋放松下来，扯开嘴角笑，想了想，慢慢低头吻上眼前的饱满唇瓣。在吻落下去之前，他说：“我不怕鬼怪，只怕自己一厢情愿。”

一句话分不清是说给张艺兴听还是说给自己听，接受了多年也秉持了多年的克己守则早在初见张艺兴那天就消失殆尽，不然，也不会二话不说痛揍了隔壁的鬼佬。

一见钟情？怕是了。

 

还从未见过张艺兴赤身裸体的模样，却比之前每一次的性幻想都要动人。唇边是肌肤柔软的触感，吴世勋一寸一寸吻了过去，间或伸出舌尖舔舐、以牙齿轻轻啃咬。细白的、透着粉的皮肉被印上数个茜色齿印，让人无限遐想——这一次，他不会再让遐想止于遐想了。

他要让遐想成真，让绵羊献祭于他。

张艺兴看着瘦弱，实则还是有些肌肉的——不像吴世勋那样结实——线条柔和，形状漂亮，触感也柔软富有弹性。吴世勋迷恋地抚摸着张艺兴的上半身，指尖划过下颌线、锁骨、胸口，当来到胸前两点粉红色凸起，他用指甲轻轻刮了刮，身下人猛地一阵战栗，眼睛也有了焦距，却仍迷茫，迷茫地望着他。

“世勋？”

他低下头，轻啄对方脸颊，说：“我知道接下来这句话你不一定能记住，但还是有必要告诉你，”手臂从张艺兴身下穿过，拦腰抱起绵羊，嘴巴贴着绵羊的耳朵，一字一句道：“艺兴，不是怪物。”

语毕，撬开了绵羊的嘴唇开始疾风骤雨般亲吻。

酒气可以忽略，张艺兴抗拒的呻吟声却无法忽略，反而引起体内蠢蠢欲动多时的欲望。

吴世勋勃起了，隔着两人衣裤的布料，用胯下鼓囊囊的一团蹭着张艺兴。手拨开对方内裤，他张开五指，抓了把圆润挺翘的臀肉，换来张艺兴的闷哼，可是他们还在接吻，绵羊的唇舌被他含在嘴里，闷哼倒不像闷哼了，更像软绵绵的呻吟。吴世勋嘬了口那副饱满唇瓣，再用舌尖舔舐，温柔的仿佛对待什么易碎品。

一边亲吻，他一边脱去两人的衣物，两只眼睛贪婪地扫视张艺兴的下体。

太漂亮了，艳粉的男性器官已然勃起，尺寸小于正常男性的囊袋小小两颗坠在胯间，没有一丝地猥琐感，就很美，如同中世纪欧洲画家笔下的神祗，竟让他生出那么点不舍得触碰的情感。

绵羊喝得太醉，丝毫不知晓接下来要发生什么事，只呆呆傻傻地望着吴世勋，两条腿任由他的房客摆弄，摆出M字形，于是胯间风景暴露无遗。

面对如此乖顺的绵羊，吴世勋深深吸口气，眯着眼睛用目光操干这具身体。他拨开那两颗小巧的囊袋，同为艳粉色的肉缝紧紧闭合，肉唇还很薄很小，比电脑里炙手可热的女优的下体漂亮许多。他轻轻摸着那处，抬眼看了看毫无反应的绵羊，倏地，笑起来，“艺兴这里好漂亮呢。”

“嗯……”

绵羊无意识的回答更像某种邀约。吴世勋想都没想就弯下腰舔了口肉缝。

“啊……”

绵羊总算有意识了，想坐起来看吴世勋在做什么，却被他按回去，腿根也被攥住，无法闭拢，只能乖乖承受那些要人命的舔弄。

舌尖撬开肉唇，又直直舔过，再含进嘴中吮吸，一连串的动作害手里被掌控的这具身体细细发抖，紧紧闭合的雌穴也微微张开来。这样的反应让吴世勋很满意，于是更卖力的给张艺兴舔穴。舌头也伸进去，一进一出的模仿性交动作操干穴口。原本紧缩的肌肉被他舔得松软，有节奏的收缩着，内里淫水因为收缩动作被挤出来，一滴一滴沿着会阴跌落。

他的动作温柔，奈何每一下的舔弄都带来要命的快感，伺候便不像伺候，像钝刀杀人，刀刀致命。

张艺兴的意识再次变得混沌，本能驱使了他，他抬起腰凑近吴世勋，无声要求对方再多舔舔，再往里舔一舔。file:///C:/Users/Public/Desktop/迅雷影音.lnk

吴世勋却停下了，手背擦干净嘴角沾上的淫液，笑得邪气，“艺兴舒服吗？”

绵羊迟钝地点了点头。

他又说：“可是我还不舒服呢。”说着，膝盖蹭着床单向前走了几寸，又硬又烫的东西几乎碰到雌穴。

绵羊还是那般懵懂的表情，不明所以地看着他。他抓住绵羊的手放去自己胯下，请求似的说道：“艺兴，帮帮我……”

请求？不过是他的装模作样——无论如何，今晚必须操了这个穴。

“怎么帮？”

“这样……”他握着绵羊的手，握住自己那根东西，上翘的龟头拨开肉唇，对准穴口顶了进去。

“唔——疼……好疼……”

那东西太大，仅仅是进去顶端都害张艺兴哭出声，全身发着抖要从吴世勋身下挣脱。可是内里紧致烫热之感着实令人欲罢不能，吴世勋被欲望操控，不顾身下人的哭喊，胸腔憋着一口气，把肉棒一寸一寸的送进雌穴。

“疼……别、别碰我……”绵羊哭红了眼睛，双手抵在吴世勋小腹上，做着无用的挣扎。

吴世勋也被夹得很疼。他就是那种没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑的人——没有实践，理论全从A片学。未经人事的雌穴像不合适的肉套子，夹得他头皮发麻，也让他想叫苦连跌。

但事已至此，没有退路了。他只好一遍遍吻着张艺兴，用唇舌安抚绵羊。嘴唇向下挪了几寸，他张嘴咬住乳尖，含在口中吸吮，舌头绕着乳晕打圈，时不时再用牙齿轻轻啃咬，几番舔弄下来，耳边痛苦的哀求开始变调，变得急促柔软，绵羊甚至主动挺胸把自己往他嘴里送，而夹着肉棒的雌穴也有了放松迹象。

吴世勋舔了口张艺兴的耳廓，轻笑着说：“艺兴喜欢我吃奶，是吗？”

张艺兴没答话，紧闭的眼帘轻轻颤抖着，再度挺了挺胸，夹在他腰侧的双腿收紧了几分。

他高兴极了，直起腰把露在外面的肉棒全部送进雌穴。

整根没入的感觉不要太好，层层叠叠的软肉裹紧肉棒，甚至开始蠕动，似乎想让他往更深的地方进。他试着抽送几下，惹得身下人手脚都蜷缩，或许是因为被钝痛和快感互相折磨，那具白皙身体时而敞开时而蜷起，嘴里也发出分不清情绪的呻吟。

吴世勋满足的叹息着，他趴下来，宽阔结实的身体几乎覆盖张艺兴，都好像一堵密不透风的墙，把绵羊彻彻底底困在墙内。

下体不遗余力的挺动，耻骨撞击着会阴以及臀瓣，啪啪作响的肉体拍打声渐渐充斥卧室，绵羊尝到了肉体欢愉的甜美，两条手臂攀住吴世勋的肩膀，晃动身体迎合对方的操干动作。

雌穴里的嫩肉被干出好多汁水，鸡巴泡进暖热汁水，吴世勋爽得魂儿都要飞出天灵盖。

全世界仿佛就剩下他和怀里的绵羊，他们在做繁衍人类的事，却无关人类的繁衍，只单纯享受肉欲，享受交欢带来的灭顶快感。

吴世勋盯着两人交合处，雌穴被他的东西撑开，肉唇因为摩擦逐渐肥厚，淫水害下体都湿透了，肉棒根部还残留几丝浅淡的红，他盯着那处，眼底隐隐透着疯狂，他抚摸着张艺兴的脸颊，迷恋且温柔的触碰，他抱起浑身瘫软的绵羊，一边干着穴一边低语：“兴兴是我的了……”

张艺兴终于睁开眼睛，一双黑眸湿漉漉，眼角也通红，神情迷惑，不知清醒还是仍然无意识，在听见吴世勋的低语后，反应了半晌，接着，迟缓地说道：“我是世勋的……”

“对，你是我的。”

全部都是我的。


	4. Chapter 4

11、佛不渡我我自渡

 

即使后来过了很多年，再想起第一次和吴世勋发生性关系的因由，张艺兴仍然心慌，也心动。

 

转天早上醒来，张艺兴头疼不已，喉咙里隐隐发出哀鸣一般的呻吟声，整个人昏昏沉沉，好容易能坐起来开始认真回想昨晚发生了什么，周围景象立刻打断了运转中的大脑——床单上有几块不明显的污渍，两个用过的套子被扔去地板，散落在周围的衣服，肿痛的下体，身边的吴世勋。

他连滚带爬下了床，动作太剧烈以致被使用过度的下体抽抽着疼，腿一软，跌坐在那儿，满脸惊恐盯着被吵醒的吴世勋，脸色白了又白，气都快喘不上来。

“我……你……我们……”

吴世勋有点无语。这个场景不要太像狗血剧中男女主一夜情后的对峙。实在讨厌你追我跑的戏码。他点点头，“对，我们上床了。”

曾幻想过无数次的事情如今真实发生，跟挨了一闷棍似的，张艺兴丧失了所有思考及语言能力。

“上来，”吴世勋拍了拍床，“地板不凉吗？”

他的房东还傻在那儿，像一尊雕像，看着他一动不动。

无奈地叹口气，吴世勋扒着床沿凑近张艺兴，脑袋歪着，呲着一对虎牙笑，“难道你想在地上做？嗯……也不是不可以，如果你不觉得地板凉。”

吧嗒，张艺兴终于闭上一直半张的嘴，手忙脚乱捞起衣服捂住身体，手掌撑着地板往后躲。

吴世勋再也没绷住，长手一捞就把张艺兴拽回床上——甚至没离开床半步——顺手搂进怀里。一番举动行云流水，快得让人猝不及防，眨眼间就形成极为暧昧的姿势。

“你去哪儿？这是你的卧室。”

这人说就说吧，还对他动手动脚，手指轻佻地划过他的下巴，膝盖蹭着他的大腿内侧。张艺兴如同应激状态下的小动物，瞳孔大了不止一圈。

“看来我有必要提醒你昨晚你说了什么，你说——”

“等等！”张艺兴捂住他的嘴，“我……我能不能不听？”

吴世勋先是挑高眉毛，而后摇了摇头。

他的房东立刻垮了绷紧的脊背，垂着脑袋，越垂越低，几乎要挨上肚子，只露出一双烧得通红的精灵般的耳朵尖。

胯下二两肉蠢蠢欲动，吴世勋伸出舌尖，直直舔了下张艺兴的手掌心。

滑腻湿热的触感都好像过电，绵羊吓得立刻抽回手，意外地，那人并没有下意识去擦干净手掌心，而是抱着被吴世勋舔过的手，抱在胸前，牙齿咬着指关节，泄露出的让人不易察觉的神情很是古怪——

是在窃喜吗？还是已经想起昨晚说过什么了？

“张艺兴。”吴世勋唤道，他的房东惊慌抬头，睁着一双无辜的眼睛看他，“‘我是世勋的’，你昨晚说的话，想起来了吗？”

绵羊吓懵了，也被他带进去了，磕磕巴巴问：“我、我还说什么了？”

“‘疼，好疼’。”

“……还有呢？”

“‘怕世勋知道我是怪物’。”

真相惹得绵羊惊慌不已，脸色惨白如纸，呼吸频率都不稳，不停地往后缩，要是真的有穿墙术，这只绵羊恐怕能钻进墙里躲着。

吴世勋慌了，他怎都想不到张艺兴的反应如此过度，连忙解释我从来不认为你是怪物。

他的房东却好像没听见，侧过头，红着眼睛哆嗦着嗓子问：“我还说什么了？”

想回答张艺兴“你还说你喜欢我”，然而吴世勋犹豫了，揭人疮疤这种事没那么道德——虽然自己可以大方接受这块“疮疤”，但张艺兴能不能大方的让他去接受实在无法确定。

吴世勋咽回盘亘在嘴边的答案，摇摇头说：“就这些，没有了。”可他仍然担心，不确定的问：“你会赶我走吗？”

“让我想想。”

主动权被易主，吴世勋眼睁睁看着张艺兴穿好衣服，看着张艺兴的手搭在门锁上打算头也不回地离开，他心里没底了，身体先于大脑行动，几乎是扑过去，站在绵羊身后，双手砰地关上门，他盯着绵羊后颈处被骨头顶出的一个个鼓包，沉声说：“合同没到期，你不能赶我走。”

比他小了一圈的身形明显打了个抖，吴世勋看不见张艺兴此刻的表情，但那不重要，重要的是该如何扭转局面。

稍微组织了语言，他缓缓说道：“合同写了，租期一年，包括押金在内，一共十五个月的房租我已经付了，你不能毁约。”

“毁约？”绵羊突然回头看他，嘴角挂着像是嘲讽的冷笑，“这条楚河汉界——”绵羊在两人之间凭空画了条线，“是你先打破的，你凭什么说我毁约。”

约法三章，不能打听彼此隐私的规矩——他妈的该死的规矩。

他逼近张艺兴，“我从小就恨规矩。”

大概是他说话的语气可怖，也有可能是他的眼神太过阴鸷，张艺兴吓得嘴唇发抖脸色发青，下意识要拧开门锁逃走，吴世勋发出冷笑，掐着绵羊的胳膊猛地把人扔去床上，自己也扑了过去，舌头直直舔过脸颊，“真的，别给我定规矩，都是些费力不讨好的事，而且你会吃亏的。”

这话要是让边伯贤知道，恐怕会揶揄他这是鳄鱼的眼泪。

目光由上至下扫视张艺兴赤裸的身体，这具身体尝起来有多美味，昨晚就已经知晓，这会儿，吴世勋心里生了冲动，冲动命令他再去品尝一次，好好的，品尝一次。

鼻尖蹭了蹭身下人的脸颊，那么亲密的举动害张艺兴失了思考能力，傻呆呆的问：“我会吃什么亏？”

吴世勋忍不住发笑，笑得肩膀一抖一抖，筛糠似的，“这种亏。”同样赤裸的下体贴着张艺兴的腿根蹭来蹭去，明显高于皮肤温度的东西烫着绵羊了，烫得绵羊浑身通红。

答案再明显不过了，可是清醒后的绵羊不是昨晚醉酒向他求欢的绵羊，惊惧与恐慌攀上绵羊的眼角，蓦地，绵羊几乎是跳起来从他身下逃走。

吴世勋眼疾手快，也紧跟着扑过去把绵羊重新按在身下，“你去哪儿？我说了，这是你的卧室。”

张艺兴不理他，全凭自我保护的本能反应对他拳打脚踢，挣扎间，吴世勋的肚子挨了一脚，钝痛立时跑遍全身，他倒抽口冷气，暗暗骂了句脏话。绵羊停下来，语无伦次向他道歉。

吴世勋觉得好笑的很，同时计上心头，顺势赖在张艺兴身上，“好疼啊……”

“哪儿疼？对、对不起……我不是故意的。”

“这儿疼，”他握着那只柔软细白的手放在自己肚子上，“可疼了，你给我揉揉。”

绵羊只顾紧张被自己踹疼的地方，丝毫没注意吴世勋开始暗度陈仓。

“还疼吗？”

“嗯……还有这儿，”手往下挪了几分，将将触到鼠蹊部位的耻毛，“这儿也疼，”再往下，指尖距离性器根部只剩几毫米的距离。

“对不起……”

吴世勋盯着绵羊慌张的侧脸，嘴角悄悄挂起戏弄的笑，他把那只手继续往下挪，然后握着那只手覆在半勃起的性器上，他凑过去，充满性意味的暗示：“兴兴，真的不打算安慰我吗……”

张艺兴后知后觉，触电般要抽回手，可是吴世勋力气太大，攥着腕骨的虎口犹如铁钳，他只好手握成拳尽量不去碰到那东西，但那东西自己翘起来主动去碰他。一张脸红得能挤出血，嘴里含糊不清向吴世勋求饶，“我、我不想做了，你放过我吧……”

这他妈什么恶霸逼迫良家少男的剧情？！他也不是恶霸！

吴世勋松了手，“不如这样，我们再做一次，要是你实在不喜欢，我不仅不再勉强，下午我就和边伯贤搬出去。”

闻言，张艺兴傻了一般愣在那儿。

吴世勋暗自冷笑，继续说：“要是你喜欢，你就不能再拒绝我。”

这道荒诞无稽的选择题不过是欲盖弥彰，他深知，无论张艺兴选择哪一项自己都是赢家——如果不喜欢，怎么会喊着他的名字自慰？

“做个选择吧，兴兴。”

或许是有了台阶可以下，也或许只是被“兴兴”两个字打动，他的房东没了方才的抗拒，习惯性拧着眉毛咬着指关节，半晌，轻轻点头，“那……那我们……再做一次。”说到最后，声音几乎如蚊蚋。

吴世勋深吸一口气，像电影里的反派，眼底闪着危险的光，“那就开始吧。”

 

醉酒时的吻有多温柔张艺兴记不起来，他想，可能跟现在一样，吴世勋用非常温柔非常轻巧的力道碾磨他的嘴唇，再含进口中，用舌尖细细舔舐，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。唇瓣里的毛细血管纷纷炸裂开来，带着酥麻入骨钻进体内每一根神经脉络，他软了手脚，痴痴张开嘴承受吴世勋的亲吻。

“讨厌吗？”身上的人低声问他。

他摇头，“不讨厌。”

那人又抚摸他的胸口，“这样讨厌吗？”

指尖揉搓半挺立的乳尖，快感一跃而上，“不、不讨厌。”

“那……”双腿被打开，腿间开始滴水的肉花被不属于自己的手指拨开，“这样呢？讨厌吗？”

有两根手指捏住肉唇来回碾磨，指甲时不时剐蹭敏感至极的花核，张艺兴的大脑变得混沌，性欲逐渐吞噬了理智，“不讨厌……唔……”

阴茎也被握住揉搓，沾了汁水的指腹划过铃口，他条件反射打了个抖，不自觉挺起腰想就着吴世勋的手自慰。

再不食人间烟火也禁不住那颗苹果的诱惑呢。

吴世勋暗暗笑起来，矮下身含住蚌肉般的两片阴唇。

雌穴立刻涌出小股汁液，张艺兴全身都僵硬，不敢置信地瞪着自己两腿间正一起一伏的脑袋，他下意识要逃，胯骨却被吴世勋扣住，同时有什么热热软软的东西顶开雌穴，并且绕着穴口舔了一圈。他忘了方才想逃脱的念头，满心满眼都是吴世勋舔了他那个地方，那个不应该存在于男人身体的地方。

“世勋……别……”

“别动。”吴世勋哑着嗓子警告张艺兴，“再动我现在就操你。”

张艺兴真就一动不动了，脑子里混乱极了，想不通吴世勋为什么要这么做，也想不通心底为什么生出盼望吴世勋继续舔的想法。渐渐，竟也连这些思绪都化作烟雾消散了，唯独一个念头明晰——喜欢和这个人做爱，想用那个不属于男人的部位容纳这个人。

蛇一般灵巧的舌头直直舔过开始鼓胀的雌穴口，分不清是口水还是穴里流出的汁水，也可能混杂了两者，雌雄共存的下体遍布黏腻汁液，不少沾在吴世勋的下巴上，他胡乱抹干净下巴，冲勃起的阴茎吹了口气便含住那东西。技巧虽然生涩，但是原始的快感让张艺兴忽略了技巧，脑子里甚至绽开了烟花，噼噼啪啪的，理智都被炸没了。

他轻轻抓住吴世勋的发顶往下按，“再……唔……再舔舔……”

“要我舔你哪儿？”

“这里……”双手不受控制扒开雌穴，“想让世勋舔这里……”

“不是已经舔过了？”

吴世勋直起身居高临下看着发情的绵羊，故意不砰这具身体，绵羊着急了，说话声都带了哭腔，“不够……还想要……”

“不讨厌了？”

“不讨厌，喜欢……很喜欢……”

告白化作满足感充斥全身，吴世勋掐着张艺兴的膝盖窝把两条腿举起，正在一张一翕的穴口彻底暴露于眼前，他弯下腰张嘴含住。能感觉到那地方有多热多湿，又因为他的舔弄而变得更湿，像关不上的水龙头，黏腻汁液一股一股溢出。他把汁液悉数吞进腹中，甚至当着张艺兴的面舔了舔嘴唇。

绵羊受了视觉上的刺激，竟然提前射精了，雌穴里的水都喷出来。没人能想到高潮来得这么快，一时愣在那儿不再互动。张艺兴提前反应过来，手臂盖着眼睛，支支吾吾求吴世勋别看他。

这么好看的画面怎么可能不看？

拿开两条细白手臂，吴世勋吻着张艺兴通红的眼角，安慰道：“兴兴很漂亮，不用害羞。”

“我是怪物……”

“你不是……”

“我是……”

“兴兴不是怪物……”

“我是！”张艺兴睁开眼睛，气呼呼瞪他。

吴世勋也没了耐心，径直扶着肉棒干进雌穴。毫无预警，紧窄热烫的穴眼儿就这样被填满，张艺兴哑巴了，直到穴里的肉棒动了动，他才有了反应，却也干脆哭出来。

“看吧……我说我是怪物了……”他越哭越凶，本来挺漂亮的一双眼睛肿得像核桃。

吴世勋的耐心又回来了，把人抱起来抱在怀里，哄孩子似的安慰：“哭什么呢，你越哭下面夹得我越紧，你说我是动还是不动？”

什么狗屁安慰。张艺兴暗自腹诽。

“真的，兴兴不是怪物。”

看着自己的一双眼诚恳且清明，眼睛里有自己的倒影，突然就觉得安心，他不确定地问：“真的吗？世勋觉得我不是怪物？”

吴世勋没答话，他用行动代替语言，用唇舌代替安慰，他想，人类终归是遵从本能的动物，没有什么比最原始的生理愉悦能让人类感到快乐了，得用这个办法，必须用这个办法，绵羊才会正视自己不是怪物的事实。

双臂紧紧搂住张艺兴，抱着人在怀里上下起伏，肉棒一次又一次破开穴里嫩肉，挤压穴里的汁水，囊袋拍在屁股上啪啪作响。快感掩埋理智，世界似乎只剩怀里这具身体。

绵羊亦如此。

两具年轻美好的身体纠缠成一团，分不清是谁的汗水濡湿了自己，分不清谁给的快感更多，只知道此刻身体是欢愉的，灵魂像热气球，被欲火推举，晃晃悠悠飞出了天灵盖。

濒临爆发之际，肉棒突然退出穴眼儿，吴世勋低头看着被自己操得肉都翻出来的雌穴，问了一个不着边际的问题：“兴兴知道亚当与夏娃的故事吗？”

“嗯……”

手掌盖在阴部，又慢慢向上攀爬，当爬至肋骨处，指尖点了点，吴世勋开口道：“夏娃原是亚当的一块肋骨，上帝将她取出来把她变成人让她成为亚当的妻子，”另一手拨开张艺兴汗湿的额发，直直望着那双没有焦点的下垂眼，“现在，上帝把夏娃重新变回肋骨还给亚当，夏娃与亚当重新合二为一，兴兴就是被合二为一的雌雄共生体。”

吴世勋俯下身吻了吻绵羊的嘴唇，“所以，兴兴不是怪物，明白了吗？”

张艺兴迟钝地眨了眨眼。

“兴兴是上帝的杰作。”

他再也忍不住，躲在这个男人的怀里放声大哭。

 

12、夜夜笙歌·其一

 

窗户纸一旦捅破，便意味着这栋三层小楼里再没有秘密可言。

吴世勋便也更加放肆。

“唔……太、太长了……”

张艺兴躺在床上承受吴世勋过于激烈的顶弄。他的雌穴被粗硬的性器官凿着，肿胀龟头揉开了最深处的小口，那地方脆弱又敏感，轻轻按一下就会按出不少淫水。

“兴兴是在夸我吗？”吴世勋舔了口身下人的耳朵，又把耳垂含在嘴里吸吮。

张艺兴用一双湿漉漉的眼睛看他，委屈地看他，“我、我没……”

“我就当你在夸我了。”

他猛地挺腰，肉棒根部都进入雌穴，两个沉甸甸的囊袋抵着会阴和后穴蹭来蹭去，那处软嫩肌肤被耻毛蹭得通红，也让耻毛沾染淫水，变成一缕一缕的。

吴世勋看了一眼，把他的房东翻过去背对自己，两手箍紧一把小细腰，开始用后入的体位往雌穴里面打桩。

大概是身体构造的原因，后入的体位轻松顶到了张艺兴的G点，他全身都在痉挛，雌穴更是止不住地抽搐，穴里软肉绞紧肉棒，害吴世勋爽得就想这么射进去——但是夜这么长，他还没玩儿够呢。

他俯下身紧贴身下人的后背，两具汗水淋漓的身体密不可分，生殖器官更是紧密相连，肉棒以小幅度的频率缓慢操干雌穴。

身体早已习惯被这个人又狠又重地干穴，此时过于缓慢的速度自然满足不了这具淫荡的身体，张艺兴回过头可怜巴巴恳求吴世勋别这么折磨他，最起码、最起码快一点也好啊。

向来稳重的青年受不了他的房东用哭红的眼睛、用软糯的声音跟自己撒娇，他危险地眯了眯眼睛，直起腰，一手摁着房东的肩胛骨，一手掐着房东饱满挺翘的臀肉，跟AV里玩儿疯的男优似的，一边说着荤话一边在雌穴里抽插。

饱受蹂躏的雌穴红肿外翻，从前粉嫩精巧的模样变得嫣红熟烂，两片唇肉也变得肥厚，哪里有鲍鱼穴的模样，倒是挺像一朵被揉出花汁的红玫瑰。

吴世勋干红了眼，肉便器这样的荤话都说出来了，他抱起张艺兴抱进怀里，喘着粗气问：“兴兴是我的吗？”

张艺兴手软脚软瘫在他怀里，红着耳朵尖支支吾吾回答他是，他又问，兴兴是我的什么？

他的房东用哭红的下垂眼看他，幼兽一般伸出舌尖舔舐他的唇角，“我是世勋的肉便器……”

已经干进子宫的肉棒突然胀大一圈，突突跳着射精。雌穴也同时喷了水出来，大腿根都被溅湿。

两具年轻美好的身体紧密纠缠，像两条交配中的蛇，吴世勋闭着眼享受高潮后的余韵，被汗水濡湿的额发贴在他的额头和鬓边，原本箍着张艺兴腰肢的手滑去对方胯下，轻缓地揉搓射精后的阴茎。那根东西沾满了精水，他把精水涂抹开，又抹在张艺兴胸口，白皙乳肉上有他的齿印和张艺兴自己的精水，他低头看了一眼，开心极了。

“兴兴好漂亮。”他如此夸奖道。

而张艺兴已经被高潮折磨的失去神志，彻底躺在他怀里，被他肆意搓圆又揉扁。

吴世勋抽出已然疲软的肉棒，贴着张艺兴的下体模仿性交动作前后磨蹭，被肉棒带出来的精液以及雌穴里的淫水也涂满了下体，那地方湿漉漉且黏腻，他掰开怀里人的腿根，探头观赏被他折磨过头的部位，满眼迷恋，都好像在欣赏什么优美画作一般——他的杰作。

咚咚咚，突然响起的敲门声打断两人的温存，边伯贤站在门外提醒他们晚饭时间到了。张艺兴这才清醒过来，慌忙要推开吴世勋，却被后者重新揽进怀里。

“不是才‘吃饱’？”吴世勋故意问道。

下垂眼蒙上一层害羞神色，张艺兴躲开他过于赤裸的目光，假装没听懂他的调笑，“要、要开饭了。”

原本抚摸身体的手滑去股间，指甲拨弄起后穴褶皱，张艺兴立刻夹紧双腿，惊慌失措地向吴世勋求饶，“别……不是、不是已经做过了……”

“可是这里还没有进去。”吴世勋说着，把食指的指关节顶进后穴，那地方尚未被开发，仅仅是进去指关节都很困难，内里也干涩，不像被操熟的雌穴，不等他进去就湿的像个泉眼。

“兴兴是我的，所以这两个洞也是我的。”

他的房东被他一番荤话惹得全身通红，手臂盖在脸上，只会说着“别”说着“不要”。

哐哐哐，边伯贤开始砸门，“吃饭啊混蛋！”

啊呀，单身人士终于不满抗议了。

“我吃过了！”吴世勋冲门外喊，“我和兴兴都吃过了！”继而回头露骨地看着张艺兴，“还是说，兴兴还没有吃饱？”

张艺兴有苦难言，想起身离开这个色情狂，可是刚才激烈的情事害他双腿发软，加之屁股里还有一根正在作乱的手指，急得眼泪都在眼眶里打转，“求你了世勋……”

吴世勋见好就收，抽出手指，把他的房东抱起来，替对方穿上自己的睡衣。

绵羊松了口气，可是吴世勋下一句话又让他的心提到嗓子眼——

“晚上再继续，”吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的耳垂，“我想操兴兴的屁股，等不及了。”

……这个色情狂！

 

同住一个屋檐下的三人很少能坐在一起吃饭——那是从前，自从被边伯贤知道，吴世勋也不躲了，大方地挨着张艺兴坐下来，甚至非常亲昵非常自然地给他的房东添菜盛汤。张艺兴却始终神经紧绷，想躲开吴世勋，可是又能躲去哪儿呢？这具身体，这颗心，皆被这个人俘获。

倒是边伯贤，持有一个旁观者的身份，看电影似的看好友和房东在他眼前上演爱情戏码。

啧，有点不爽呢。

边伯贤在桌下踢了脚吴世勋，噼噼啪啪发送脑电波：你小子收敛点儿行吗？

管我，吴世勋跟他翻白眼，我乐意。

……

边伯贤无语凝噎，眼前的四菜一汤哪里是四菜一汤，跟他妈狗粮似的。

“世勋，一会儿你洗碗。”拿出哥哥的身份，边伯贤毫不客气吩咐道。

“凭什么？”

“就凭今天的晚饭是老子做的。”

吴世勋撇了撇嘴，挺不情愿的答应下来。

绵羊如获大赦，端起碗飞快扒饭。

边伯贤又有点想笑。依照这两天的观察来看，绵羊和好友之前的关系并非强迫与被强迫，相反，这只绵羊似乎很享受，经常在不经意时用某种迷恋甚至崇拜的目光看着吴世勋的背影，当然了，好友并不知晓这些，要是知道，这只绵羊真就被吃得渣都不剩。

这算什么？喜欢又不敢明说，太别扭了不是。

趁吴世勋清理厨房的空档，边伯贤敲响张艺兴的卧室门，开口便是一句我有话跟你说，跟世勋有关。

绵羊惊慌地看他，小心翼翼问：“世勋怎么了？”

“世勋很好，没什么，是你，”他顿了顿，仔细挑拣措辞，“可能是我的性格吧，我这个人向来喜欢什么就说出来，所以……我的朋友如果是模棱两可的态度，我会非常生气。”

绵羊听懂了，垂下眼帘，站在那儿一言不发。

边伯贤说：“世勋都能接受，为什么你自己不能接受你自己呢？”

绵羊打了个抖，巴掌大的小脸惨白如墙。

边伯贤叹口气，放软音调，“我不是在指责你，我只是——”

砰，门被关上了，他后面没说完的话也一同被关在门外。

碰了一鼻子灰的青年站在门外试图再次敲响这扇门，好友的声音却蓦然响起：“伯贤哥。”

回头看，吴世勋面无表情，周身隐隐笼罩一层不痛快情绪。

自小一起长大，好友很少用哥哥称呼他，除非事关重大，或者，因为什么而对他不满——

这家伙因为张艺兴对他不满了。

边伯贤也挺不痛快，“我在劝他。”

“劝什么？”

“我看不惯他这么别扭。”

吴世勋沉吟片刻，一手搭在门把手上，很轻很轻地说：“我就喜欢他别扭的样子。”

……这俩人什么毛病？？？

“伯贤哥，”好友抬起眼笑着看他，“兴兴是我的，他的心病我来解决就好。”

边伯贤气得胸闷，恨不能一脚踹在这家伙的屁股上，“我们认识二十几年，我都不知道你这么护食。”

“可能我今天才有这个毛病吧。”说罢，吴世勋打开门走进去，剩边伯贤一人在外面哭笑不得。

 

反驳归反驳，边伯贤的一席话还是提醒了吴世勋，他也深知张艺兴存在了二十几年的心结不是一朝一夕就能解开，可他想不到更好的办法，只能一次又一次用身体给张艺兴答案，告诉这只绵羊，你不是怪物，你只是张艺兴，独一无二的张艺兴。

但是这个办法真的行得通吗？好像，用多了就不怎么管用了呢。


	5. Chapter 5

13、一二三木头人

 

那句话是咒语。张艺兴无比确定。并且是一句只会在夜深人静独处时才会生效的咒语。

兴兴是上帝的杰作。吴世勋如是说。

 

虽然有了这一层关系，但张艺兴仍然拒绝与他的房客们一同去学校，吴世勋不勉强他，说了再见又转回来，贴着他耳朵低语：那……晚上见。他僵在那儿，愣愣看着他的房客露出一种极为暧昧的笑容，下腹突然发紧，雌穴不受控制地缩了缩。

好在一整个白天里吴世勋再未对他说些什么奇奇怪怪的话，甚至连看向他的目光都十分平静从容。张艺兴松了口气，是真的害怕重演早上的场景——竟然因为对方一句话一个笑容有了性冲动，而且是女性器官主导的性冲动。他既慌乱又害怕。

分明长着男人的外貌有着男人的体格，却偏偏先尝到女性的性快感，这不是怪物是什么。

午饭时间仍然独自度过。张艺兴坐在图书馆外的某棵树下小口啃着三明治，膝上摊开一本专业书，生菜在他嘴里发出咔嗤咔嗤的动静，煎蛋糊了，口感并不好——拜昨天那场疯狂的情事所赐，今天早上根本不能集中注意力准备午饭的三明治。但课业削减了三明治的难吃程度，他所有的心思都扑在课本上，自然也就没注意到古典艺术系那几个学生的靠近。

“Lay。”边伯贤的同学热情地向他打招呼。

他认得这些人，醉酒那晚，这几个学生也在。

“只有你一个吗？为什么不去餐厅吃饭？三明治可以吃饱吗？”

张艺兴被他们围着问东问西，他们太热情了，害他一时反应不过来，半片生菜颤巍巍衔在两片唇之间。

“说起来，你那天晚上唱得是哪首歌？”其中一个挨着张艺兴坐下，“太好听了，真的，比专业歌手还棒。”

其余人也附和，并且希望他能再唱一遍。

张艺兴却喘不上气了，他的大脑化作一台录像机，不断循环那晚的“失态”。自己如何从驻唱歌手手中抢走话筒，如何吟唱那首老歌，又是如何与陌生人行贴面礼、如何扑进边伯贤怀里询问吴世勋为什么不来，在这一刻，全都想起了。

他抓着书包落荒而逃。

 

经过楼梯拐角时差点撞到谁，张艺兴猛地收住脚步，抬眼去看，是他的房客吴世勋。英俊的青年面对他的鲁莽不仅没有生气反而关心地望着他，询问他这么慌张是怎么了，又问他吃没吃饭，如果没有，是否愿意一起去餐厅。

录像机不再循环，快进到下一个片段，他和吴世勋在自己那张双人床上痴缠的片段，他张开腿迎合青年激烈而钝重的顶弄，他的女性器官被一根粗硬的玩意儿干得酸软肿痛，他却逃不了，因为他很喜欢。

兴兴是上帝的杰作。

吴世勋的话再一次回响于脑海。

“艺兴，你生病了吗？脸好红。”

昨夜情动的脸庞与此刻关切的表情融为一体，录像机又变成复读机，开始无限循环那一句“兴兴是上帝的杰作”。他鬼使神差问：“我是怪物吗？”

吴世勋怎都想不到他的房东会突然问出这种问题，他恍然大悟——原来脸红不是生病，是想起了什么呢。

先是垂下眼帘笑了笑，而后挂起极为暧昧的笑容，吴世勋缓缓开口：“晚上告诉你答案。”

张艺兴的眼眶明显抽搐几下，巴掌大的脸先泛白再变得潮红，单薄胸口起伏频率也愈加的快，吴世勋知道，他的房东已经快到达极限了，他止住继续往下说的冲动，稳了稳情绪，再次礼貌地询问张艺兴是否愿意和他一起吃午饭。

“我……吃过了……”

“这样啊，”吴世勋发出惋惜的叹气，“那晚上回家见。”他点点头，优雅且从容地走下楼梯。

听着脚步声渐行渐远，张艺兴垮了肩膀，全身好似被卸去所有力气，双腿发软差点跌坐在地，他勉强扶住楼梯把手，夹了夹双腿，潮湿黏腻感肆无忌惮蔓延。

他下面湿透了。

 

然而吴世勋并没有敲响卧室门。

张艺兴在房间里不停地来回踱步，时不时贴在门上听楼下的动静，几乎没有大动静，连寻常打电动游戏的声音都没有，只偶尔传来边伯贤的说话声。他自我安慰，或许世勋正在忙别的，要晚一些才会过来，随即感到可笑，笑自己竟然期待那个人敲响卧室房门。

时间一分一秒过去，挂钟时针已经指向凌晨三点，吴世勋仍然没有来。这栋三层小楼以二楼的楼梯为分界线，张艺兴所在的三楼仿佛与世隔绝，没有上楼的脚步声，没有站在门外轻唤他名字的说话声，没有礼貌性地敲三下房门的声音，什么都没有，他的房客出尔反尔，把他扔在三楼不管他。

张艺兴失眠了。

转天早上特地整理好情绪才下楼，饭厅却只有边伯贤一人，察觉到张艺兴探询的目光，开朗的青年解释说世勋所在的社团有事早早就去了学校，见房东不仅不像从前那般露出松口气的表情，反而眉头皱得更紧了，甚至……有那么点不痛快？

边伯贤试探性问：“找世勋有什么事吗？”

“不，没事。”

张艺兴说罢便挎上书包出门，留他的房客一头雾水。

 

午饭时间，吴世勋和边伯贤在学校餐厅碰面，想起早上张艺兴奇怪的态度，便说起了这件事。

“你是不是惹到他了？”

吴世勋往嘴里塞了一大口奶油意大利面用来忍住快崩溃的笑意，他眨眨眼假装无辜，解释自己并不知情。

“你可别惹他，”好友叮嘱道，“那家伙脾气太古怪，要是被赶走我们真要露宿街头。”

提起脾气古怪的房东，好友似乎有说不完的话，无外乎是那些老一套的好奇疑问，吴世勋听得耳朵起茧，想干脆坦白，转念又觉得张艺兴现在的态度暧昧不明，若真的坦白了，恐怕今晚就会露宿街头。可是终于得手的喜悦心情挥之不去，迫切想找个出口发泄出来。

“那天晚上你没有回家吗？”

好友一脸不解。

“你带我们的房东喝多那晚。”

好友讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，“睡在同学那儿了——我还想问你呢，你把张艺兴带走后为什么不回来接我？”

接你？接你回去当电灯泡吗？

当然不能这么说了，“我回去了啊，但是你已经走了。”

“你回过酒吧？”好友脸上的不解更重，“可我怎么记得一直到走你都没回来……”

吴世勋暗自挑眉，“都说了我回去的时候你已经走了。”

“真的？”

“嗯~”

“啊啊，不说这个了，”边伯贤烦躁地摆摆手，转而露出贱兮兮的笑，“小绵羊喝多以后很可爱吧？”

你想象不到的可爱。

“有没有缠着你说东说西？”

没有，倒是缠着我好好干他。

“吴世勋。”好友突然正色，“你笑得好讨厌。”

啊呀，他有这么明显？

自觉“透露”的够多了，吴世勋端起餐盘准备结束午饭时间，“边小少爷，喝酒真的误事。”

好友不满的撇了撇嘴，“不耽误学习就好了嘛。”

吴世勋耸耸肩膀，既然你听不懂那就别怪我没有和你分享这份喜悦咯。

后来，边小少爷再想起这段对话，后知后觉发现好友其实一早就透露了和张艺兴的关系。怪不得突然说什么喝酒误事，这臭小子。

 

下午没有课，张艺兴一如往常那般独自回家。家里空荡荡的，边伯贤不知道跑去哪儿了，兴许又和那些人去哪个酒吧喝酒，但这不是他所关心的，他关心的是吴世勋。

早上在阶梯教室，他坐在前排，吴世勋坐在后排。时不时趁老师走去后面的空档悄悄回头看他的房客，可是他的房客始终认真听讲，连看都不看他一眼。这让张艺兴无比失落。

没有课的下午，那个人会去哪儿呢？是和边伯贤在一起，还是有别的课余活动？

思及此，张艺兴骤然发现自己竟然一点都不了解吴世勋，尽管他们已经同住三四个月。那是二十几年来第一次出现的怅然若失之感，心里面好像被挖空一块，害他坐立不安。

对着电脑发了一下午呆，什么时候天黑都不知道，要不是楼下响起的刹车声，他恐怕会维持这个状态直到午夜。

听见熟悉的汽车落锁警报，张艺兴的身体先于大脑，先一步打开卧室门准备下楼迎接，当他走到楼梯拐角时却踟蹰了，他想，他这是怎么了，怎么这么急于见到吴世勋，明明就在不久之前还不敢见那个人，生怕被暗恋的人知道自己是怪物的秘密。思前想后，他判定自己这番奇怪举动要归罪于吴世勋的出尔反尔。

埋怨、失落等情绪于此刻蔓延至全身，张艺兴转身上楼回去自己的房间。

时间悄悄溜走，转眼又是凌晨时分，吴世勋还是没有敲响卧室门。

心中的期待随着时间流逝一点一点变成失望，他焦虑极了，躺在床上愣愣张望天花板，挂钟指针滴滴答答作响，就这样看着天花板看到了天亮。

 

第二天第三天……将近一周的时间，吴世勋一直没有走上三楼的楼梯，甚至白天在学校碰面也没有再对他笑得暧昧。张艺兴有些恍惚，开始对那天的荒淫无度产生幻觉，怀疑那不过是一场过于真切的梦。现在，梦该醒了，该收敛起少女怀春般的心思了。

他自嘲地笑了笑，抹去浴室镜子上的雾气。刚洗过澡，头发稍还挂着水珠，头顶灯光照着他的身体，过于白皙的肤色让他显得有些病态。手指落在颈侧，一路向下，划过胸口停留在肋骨处。

——夏娃原是亚当的一块肋骨，上帝将她取出来把她变成人让她成为亚当的妻子，现在，上帝把夏娃重新变回肋骨还给亚当，夏娃与亚当重新合二为一，兴兴就是被合二为一的雌雄共生体。

兴兴是上帝的杰作。

他清醒过来。那不是梦，他从不这样安慰自己，从不。可既然不是梦，吴世勋为什么要食言呢？是后知后觉认同了他是怪物这件事吗？他委屈极了，一瞬不瞬望着镜中自己赤裸白皙的身躯，就在前几天，这具身体被那个人夸奖很漂亮——漂亮？怪物怎么能用漂亮来形容呢？应该用可怕才对啊。

某种冲动在脑袋里成型，睡衣也不穿，他就这样裸着身体直接返回卧室。

把穿衣镜搬来床前，调整好角度，确保接下来的画面能一览无余，张艺兴躺在床上对着镜子分开双腿，粉红色的肉缝在两颗小巧囊袋下若隐若现。他用手指分开肉缝，雌穴入口还有些干燥，他缩了缩那处的肌肉，穴口也跟着缩了缩。像往常那样，先爱抚前面的阴茎，手指捏着顶端部位轻轻揉搓，不消片刻，肉缝里就开始变得湿润了。

张艺兴扒开两片肉唇，指尖在其上来回碾磨，又落在逐渐鼓胀起来的花核处，猛地掐了一把，肉道里面立刻涌出小股汁水，他咬紧嘴唇避免呻吟外泄，一手握住阴茎继续笨拙地抚慰，另一手的手指顶开正在收缩的雌穴入口，小心挤了进去。

尽管只是手指，但好过什么都没有，心中焦躁有了平息迹象，张艺兴深呼吸几次，手臂肌肉绷紧，开始模仿性交动作抽插自慰。

手指从一根渐渐添加到三根，雌穴被撑开，内里汁液顺着指缝流出去，插动时噗叽噗叽作响，汁水越流越多，随着情动渐剧，几乎流满了屁股。

“世勋……世勋……”

这样小声呻吟着，自慰速度不自觉加快，指根以及手掌撞在会阴发出啪啪的声音，听起来像是被谁激烈操干。

但自慰手法再灵巧又有什么用呢？手指长度有限，埋在最里面的敏感点始终碰不到，雌穴饥渴地收缩着，嫩肉也饥渴地互相挤压着。

张艺兴不停吞咽口水，一双眼已经失去焦距，开始变得模糊，“想、想要世勋……啊……”

记忆里情动的英俊面容跟随吐息悬在上方，他难耐地挺动腰部，像真的被谁操干那样，屁股上下晃动着，双腿甚至又往开地张了张，好容纳那个幻想中的人更好地进入他的雌穴。

随着阴茎顶端吐出小股白汁，雌穴也喷出了汁水，张艺兴抽出湿漉漉的手指，对着灯光翻来覆去地看，那上面尽是他的体液，干净透亮的体液，没有黏腻的白汁，没有属于另一个人的热度。

兴兴是上帝的杰作。

骗子，骗子。

他口中的骗子已经在门外站了很久了，有多久，从他开始自慰就站在那儿欣赏，一直到自慰结束，骗子先生欣赏了房东呜咽着喊自己名字的画面，欣赏了雌穴潮吹的画面，终于停止偷窥，从容地推开卧室房门。

“不等我就潮吹了，兴兴不乖哦。”骗子先生一脚踹开碍事的穿衣镜，三两下脱了衣物扑上去。

房东先生愣了愣，随即反应过来，下意识要逃，一双脚踝骨被握住，紧接整个人都被拖回去，他惊恐地瞪着上方的吴世勋，眼帘翕动几下，想说什么，却被突然抵在腿根的硬热之物打断。那东西贴着他的皮肉突突直跳，不用去看都知道那上面布满青筋，龟头更是肿胀无比。那天晚上被这又粗又长的东西狠狠操干的记忆顷刻涌出，他全身都红透了。

“抱歉，让你等这么久，”吴世勋一边欣赏身下人发情流水的雌穴，一边扶着肉棒浅浅磨蹭那处，“但我是故意的。”他俯下身舔了口张艺兴的脸，“下次想要就直接跟我说，随时恭候。”

他的房东被他三言两语蛊惑，惊恐转变为委屈，“我这种怪物——”

“都说了兴兴不是怪物，”他烦躁地打断，“兴兴是上帝的杰作。”

咒语再次被施咒者亲口念出，张艺兴中了这道咒语，张开双腿悄悄挂在吴世勋腰侧，像是勾引又像是承认般说道：“请世勋给我。”

“好，我现在就给你。”

 

14、夜夜笙歌·其二

 

吴世勋开始食髓知味。

在他眼里，张艺兴的一举一动都是勾引，哪怕只是眨眨眼睛、轻轻抽动鼻翼，他都会控制不住地创造一场性幻想。然后把幻想付诸于行动。

碍着边伯贤还不知道这事，他不好在家里白日宣淫，等到了晚上，等好友睡着了，他悄悄打开张艺兴的卧室门，他的房东会如他预料般那样，坐在床边一脸饥渴地看着他，饱满嘴唇轻轻开启，唤着世勋二字，然后对他张开双腿迎接他的进入。

吴世勋直起腰发出满足的叹息，嘬着肉棒的穴眼儿又紧又湿，他来回晃着腰在里面抽送捣弄，湿漉漉的淫肉被肉棒挤出汁水，害得他腿根都湿了。

“兴兴今天好热情，”他放缓抽插速度，仔细感受雌穴的紧致，“是昨天晚上没有满足你吗？”

他的房东呜咽一声，挪开眼睛害羞地盯着卧室角落。

“没关系，兴兴尽管说出来。”

下垂眼抬起，幽幽望着身上人，“昨天……昨天很好……我很舒服……”

简简单单一句话让吴世勋获得巨大的身心满足，他把张艺兴翻过去，两手推开软软白白的臀肉，被他干成圆筒状的雌穴一缩一张，饥渴的跟什么似的，可是他故意不进去，只用龟头蹭着花朵一般的外阴。

张艺兴急了，扭着上半身投来埋怨的目光。

“想要就说出来。”

“不是已经说了吗……”他的房东小声嘟哝着，甚至不满地瘪起嘴。

天知道他有多喜欢张艺兴露出这副表情，那感觉就像撕碎这人所有的伪装，露出了最纯粹的内里，只给他看的内里灵魂。

“说点好听的。”吴世勋扶着肉棒故意敲了敲张艺兴的屁股，身下人立刻软了手脚，半张着嘴呻吟了一声，他又添了句：“让我高兴的话……”

“什么啊……”

“嗯……叫声老公听听。”

绵羊睁圆眼睛，颇为抗拒的模样，“不叫。”

“不叫我就不进去了。”

“你！”

绵羊犹豫了，吴世勋悄悄暗爽，满心欢喜等着听那句“老公”，未曾想，张艺兴并没有服从他的命令，而是翘起屁股用饥渴的雌穴蹭了蹭他胯下的二两肉。跟他妈发情的母狗似的。

一只细白柔软的手伸过来主动握着肉棒往穴眼儿里塞，吴世勋愣在那儿，愣愣看着自己的东西再次进去雌穴，愣愣看着张艺兴主动晃起屁股前后套弄肉棒，甚至放浪地喊着“喜欢”“好棒”之类的淫词浪语。

操……

他从牙缝里挤出一个脏字，抓住那把细腰就开始疯狂操干。

浑身血脉都偾张，吴世勋红了眼睛，狠命用耻骨撞着身下人白软的屁股，屁股颤着浪花，内里嫩肉被带出来又被塞进去，整个雌穴犹如一朵玫瑰花鼓鼓胀胀的绽放开来。然而花朵里面好紧，紧得让吴世勋脑袋里就剩一个念头——干松这个穴，把这个淫荡的穴变成他专属的肉套子，只合适他的鸡巴的尺寸，能严丝合缝契合那种。

环住张艺兴的小细腰，吴世勋捞起他的房东抱在怀里，体位缘故，即使不用大幅度抽送也能把一整根肉棒吃进去，他干脆按着张艺兴的胯骨用画圈的方式操干起来。

粗硬耻毛蹭过柔软会阴，绵羊爽得直发抖，最深处的小口打开了一丝缝，吴世勋来回变换角度戳弄那处，能感觉到那地方被调戏至饥渴，汁水毫不吝啬浇在龟头上。

“兴兴……叫我……”吴世勋含住怀里人的耳垂低语，“叫我的名字……”

张艺兴回头看他，眼角红通通，眼眶湿漉漉，“世勋……世勋……”

一把柔软娇嗲的嗓音让雌穴里的鸡巴突突直跳，吴世勋狠狠顶弄了几十下，抽出肉棒摘了套子对着张艺兴的屁股射精。

白花花的臀肉上沾满黏腻白汁，吴世勋又把张艺兴翻过来，指尖揉了揉尚未释放的阴茎，绵羊拔高嗓音尖叫出声，精液立刻喷了出来，被使用过度的雌穴也缩了缩，小股淫水一同喷出。

之后便相拥而眠，待天光大亮，吴世勋再次扶着肉棒挤进有些红肿的雌穴，所谓晨间运动。张艺兴不抗拒，乖顺地任由他翻来覆去操干，然后被摁着腰或者被摁着手腕等待精液射在屁股上或是脸上。两腿间的女性器官从青涩花苞变成了成熟绽放的花朵，花瓣总是湿漉漉的，很少、几乎没有干燥的时候。

 

算一算，生理期又快到了，张艺兴比从前更加焦虑——并非努力严守秘密的焦虑，而是不知该如何安放频繁出现的性冲动的秘密。

生理期前性欲总是旺盛，以前没有吴世勋，他基本靠自慰度过，如今有了吴世勋，他还是不太敢彻底依靠对方解决生理需求。不仅难以启齿，也是因为害怕那个人想歪，认为他是什么淫乱成瘾的下贱货，只要有鸡巴插入就可以抛弃自尊的下贱货。

不是的，不是这样啊，只想对吴世勋张开双腿，除了吴世勋以外，谁都不可以。

早上准备三明治的时候听到边伯贤邀请吴世勋去参加派对，后者欣然应允，并且嘱咐他们的房东晚上不用留门，因为不知道几点能回来。

张艺兴心里咯噔一声，平底锅里的煎蛋散出糊味都没察觉，要不是边伯贤出声提醒，平底锅恐怕都会着起火来。一阵手脚忙乱，他把三明治随便塞进便当盒就抓着书包跑出门。

“他又怎么了？”边伯贤问道。

吴世勋并未答话，走到窗边虚着眼睛看张艺兴越来越远的身影，半晌，两片薄唇里飞出一声冷笑。

 

像他的房客们所说，一直到凌晨都没有归家。张艺兴又开始焦虑，他在卧室里来回踱步，时不时探头张望街道，试图从那些车灯光里找到吴世勋的黑色二手福特。没有，没有熟悉的车牌号，更没有熟悉的汽车落锁警报声。心中焦虑演变为烦躁，加之生理期本就有的躁郁情绪，绵羊快变成霸王龙。

以前没你也过得好好的，爱回不回！

霸王龙先生气哼哼冲进浴室，脱了衣服躺进浴缸，打开莲蓬头冲刷饥渴下体，利用强烈的水柱安抚焦灼燥热。手指分开日渐肥厚的肉唇，水柱彻底喷在雌穴入口，甚至有好多直接喷进雌穴内部。张艺兴半张着嘴，一双下垂眼迷离，渐渐沉浸在自慰带来的快感中。

吴世勋站在浴室外面看着这一切不爽的很。以为这几天频繁的性爱能让绵羊不再自慰——说实话，他讨厌张艺兴自慰，就像有美味佳肴不享用偏偏要吃粗茶淡饭，是在嫌弃他的活儿不好吗？所以答应了边伯贤的邀约，想着晚回来一些也没关系，如果到时候他的房东还没睡，那就再做一次。没想到自己先忍不住，看着派对上各自调情的男女，他满脑子都是赤身裸体的张艺兴。随便找了个借口溜回来，一踏上三楼就听到浴室里哗哗的水声，间或夹杂几句细微呻吟。不用看都知道他的房东在做他最讨厌的事，眼眶抽搐了几下，吴世勋一脚踹开浴室门。

巨响吸引了张艺兴的注意力，熟悉的身形穿过浓厚雾气，然后逼近他，那一双凌厉眉眼透露着明显的不满，哐当，手一松，莲蓬头重重砸在浴缸里。

“玩儿的挺开心啊……”

张艺兴立刻合拢双腿，下意识要逃，却被吴世勋按回去，他战战兢兢望着即将爆发的青年，嘴巴张合半天也不知道该说什么。

“没有我也可以是吗？只要能满足你就可以了是吗？”吴世勋咬牙切齿，额角爆了青筋，“贱货。”

“我不是！我不是贱货！我不是！不是……”

绵羊在他的禁锢下挣扎着，红着眼睛瞪他，不停重复自己不是贱货，说到最后，隐隐有了委屈的音调。

吴世勋心软了，随即懊悔自己一时冲动说了不该说的话，想道歉，张艺兴却一把推开他的手，抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团，单薄瘦削的肩膀小幅度耸动着，抽泣声跟随埋怨一起砸向他。

“你怎么能……能那样说我呢……我不是贱货……我不是啊……”

顾不上衣服被水弄湿，吴世勋跨进浴缸搂住张艺兴，哄孩子一般轻轻拍着对方的蝴蝶骨，“对不起，我不该那样说你，我……算了，都是我的错。”

抽泣声逐渐平息，他的房东抬起脸，哭红的下垂眼委屈极了，“你别那么说我，真的。”

“我不说了，再也不说了，我发誓。”

绵羊仍然不确定，小声嗫嚅道：“真的不说了？”

“真的，”吴世勋耐心地重复，“跟期末考试发誓，要是再说就全部挂科。”

绵羊破涕为笑，绷紧的肩膀也放松下来。

但吴世勋仍存有疑问，半开玩笑地说：“我只是嫉妒那个莲蓬头，”他凑过去，咬了口对方的耳垂，“兴兴比我想象中更饥渴呢。”

绵羊重又变得紧张，脸上浮现可疑的潮红，目光躲闪着，支支吾吾嘀咕了什么。吴世勋听不清，捏着绵羊的下巴逼迫对方正视自己，“你刚才说什么？”

“我……我说……我没说什么……”

余光扫视着对方越来越红的身体，吴世勋没了耐心，懒得再去管他的房东想说什么，熟练地吻住两片饱满嘴唇，舌头也伸进去，引着绵羊陷入他带来的热吻。

本应快消散干净的雾气似乎重新填满浴室，不然，为什么喘不上气呢？

张艺兴软趴趴挂在吴世勋身上，腿间的玫瑰花承受温柔顶弄，他舒服极了，半阖着眼呻吟。模糊的视野里尽是青年英俊的轮廓，那副嘴唇吻着自己，那双手抱着自己，那根东西在体内抽插，带给自己无限欢愉，真要这样沦陷下去吗？学会用女性器官享受生理快感，然后接受自己是怪物的事实。

他捧起青年的脸，缓缓开口：“世勋，我这样算什么？一个不知羞耻的怪物吗？”

突如其来的疑问让吴世勋警醒，理了理思绪，回答道：“兴兴没有不知羞耻，更不是什么怪物。”

“可是我这里，”张艺兴指着脑袋，“总是想着和世勋做爱的事，”又探去两人紧密相连的下体，“还有这儿，这儿有女性的器官，我是男人，不是吗？”

有关性别的纠结是绵羊积郁成疾的心病，尽管一再地重复“兴兴是上帝的杰作”这句话，但从某种角度来讲，这是一句四两拨千斤的答案，并没有正面解决张艺兴的心病。

吴世勋快速眨了眨眼，以沉默代替回答，搂紧怀里人的腰肢，用热烫的身体、用绵密的亲吻，沉默地安抚困顿中的绵羊。

 

第二天，社团活动甫一结束，吴世勋就迫不及待驱车回家，几乎是跑的，跑上三楼，他气喘吁吁推开卧室门，饿狼似的扑向他的房东。一边亲吻一边急切地脱去对方衣物。张艺兴却一反常态，铆足了劲拒绝他的求欢。

咬着绵羊的颈侧，他含糊不清抱怨：“我忍了一天了，”抓着对方的手放去鼓囊囊的裤裆，“憋得好疼呢……”

“真的不行！”张艺兴猛地推开他，低着头，耳朵尖红得像被烫伤，“真的……不行……”

“为什么？”

“不行就是不行……哪里那么多为什么……”

对方不自然的表现令吴世勋好奇得紧，他眯着眼睛由上至下来回打量张艺兴，“说出来，兴兴，告诉我为什么不行。”

“我……我……”

“别怕，这儿只有我。”

“我……我那个了……”

那个？哪个？

“就那个……”张艺兴往后退了几步，恨不能缩进墙里似的。

吴世勋不耐烦了，“哪个？！”突地，脑袋里闪过什么，不确定地问道：“是生理期。”

面前巴掌大的小脸红得要挤出血，两道浅眉也紧紧皱着，半晌，张艺兴轻轻点头，“唔……就你回来之前……”

……fine。

就这样，刚尝了甜头没几天的饿狼不得不开始禁欲，为期三天左右的禁欲。

所以，真的不能怪他在不久之后急吼吼扑向刚结束生理期的绵羊，然后疯了一般索取，以致边伯贤上楼的声音都没听到。

 


	6. Chapter 6

15、雾霾红色预警

 

虽然对边伯贤说了自己可以应付张艺兴的心病，但吴世勋心里并没有底，那不过是他一时逞能说出口的应付。

沉默地看了半晌床上隆起的鼓包，吴世勋思忖着现在要说点什么好，继续欢爱显然是不可能了——刚才清楚看见张艺兴如何抗拒好友的劝说，如果这时候选择继续，恐怕会适得其反。

试探性喊了几遍对方的乳名，鼓包一动不动，他又凑过去，听见并不算平稳的呼吸，那一双眼更是紧紧闭着。他叹口气，掀开被子钻进去从后面搂住张艺兴，嘴里轻轻哼着妈妈唱过的安眠曲，慢慢睡着了。

转天早上，怀里是空的，枕头也没了热度。吴世勋环顾卧室一圈，发现张艺兴的书包不见了，他急忙跑下楼，迎面撞上正准备出门的边伯贤。

还不等他问，好友先一步说他们的房东已经去学校了，“一副心事重重的样子。”边伯贤特意指出来。

“什么都没说？”

“没有——是我惹他生气了吗？天……我只是想劝他而已，他总这样——”

“伯贤哥，”吴世勋打断好友的解释，“走吧，该去学校了。”

 

心病还需心药医，但心药在哪儿，吴世勋并不清楚。

上课时，他望着坐在前面的张艺兴，那个人一如既往穿一身深色衣裳，顶着乱糟糟的卷毛，咬着指关节听教授讲课。拜托同学帮忙给他的房东传了几次纸条，皆石沉大海。透过人和人之间的缝隙，吴世勋清楚看见张艺兴打开纸条然后愣了几秒然后把纸条揉成团扔进桌兜。

这可真叫人躁郁。

下课后，吴世勋试图穿过人群去找他的房东，但是绵羊走得很快，眨眼间消失在楼梯拐角。又去对方经常去的几个地方找，图书馆，图书馆外面的树下，甚至厕所都去了，绵羊始终不见踪影。

好容易挨到下午最后一节课结束，吴世勋第一个冲出教室，他站在置物柜那儿等了一会儿，看见张艺兴磨磨蹭蹭走出来，立刻上前拦住对方。

“跟我走。”他强硬地拽着张艺兴去往顶楼天台。

绵羊极力挣扎，问他是要作什么，得不到回应又警告性低吼，“吴世勋你放开我！”

“偏不。”

“你——你再不放开我就叫人了！”

吴世勋气笑了，挑挑眉说：“喊吧，”他松开手，指着空无一人的天台，“能喊来人我的屁股给你操。”

张艺兴无语得很，“谁要操你的屁股，最讨厌伺候人了。”

原本憋了一肚子的火因为这句话生生散了个干净，他觉得这只绵羊比之前了解到的要更有趣，有时候自卑到自闭，有时候又喜欢耍小孩子脾气，真是让人捉摸不透。这样想着，看向张艺兴的目光也充满好奇。

“你那是什么眼神。”绵羊习惯性往后躲。

“好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

吴世勋抿着嘴思索半晌，说：“你看，你明明可以像这样非常放松的去表达，为什么总是藏着掖着呢？”他略微低头，不好意思地望着张艺兴，“我只是想找个没人的地方跟你说说话。如果我弄疼你了，我跟你道歉。”

绵羊沉吟半晌，“你的确弄疼我了。”

“……对不起。”

“要说什么就快说吧，我急着回去写作业。”

绵羊不耐烦的态度让吴世勋越来越躁郁，但现在不是威逼利诱的时候——他们没在家，没在卧室的双人床上，没有肌肤相贴，没有情欲上头。

下了床的张艺兴比冰块还冷，吴世勋深谙这个道理。

仔细斟酌过后，他缓缓说道：“伯贤哥是我从小一起长大的朋友，他人很好，很懂得体谅别人，双性人——”

“吴世勋你到底想说什么？”

冰块又不是冰块了，变成竖起尖刺的刺猬，把他看成天敌，警惕地瞪着他。

知道是“双性”这个词惹毛了张艺兴，吴世勋比了个稍安勿躁的手势，“我想说，我们是一样的，不在乎这些……这些应该说是微不足道的事，如果你还不能对其他人放松，至少可以在他面前放松。”

“怎么放松？”下垂眼里浮起一层嘲讽神色，“像对你那样也对他张开腿吗？”

吴世勋气坏了，“你知道我不是这个意思！”

“我知道你什么意思，我不会跟边伯贤上床，也不会跟其他人做这种事，我不能那样做。”张艺兴看上去很平静，像在暗示什么，不待吴世勋细琢磨，他突然变了口吻，类似自嘲的口吻，“可我只有这样做才能放松啊……只有做爱的时候我才会放松，”他抬起眼，灼灼目光刺疼了吴世勋，“一个男人用女性器官来进行自我调解，这不是怪物是什么？”

就这样想起了最初接近张艺兴的目的：好奇，人类生来就有的好奇心。紧接着是好奇被满足后的疑惑：到时候还会如此好奇吗？到时候已然来临，他站在这儿，面对张艺兴的质问，清楚的发现自己要被迫当初的疑惑了，或许还要正视那句“兴兴是上帝的杰作”是否真的是一份正确答案——是否是张艺兴需要的答案。

“‘兴兴是上帝的杰作’”张艺兴重复了一遍，“世勋，我是无神论者，我不相信上帝的存在，从不。”

“……”

“我很感谢你和伯贤不认为我是怪物，但你们又不是我，你们只是旁观者，无法感同身受的旁观者。”

一番话掷地有声，吴世勋突然发现自己并不了解张艺兴，尽管他深知用哪种体位可以让这个人哭着求他干得再快点，但是摒弃这些呢？人类始终追求的灵肉结合真的做到了吗？好像没有呢。

他和张艺兴并没有彻底的合二为一。

地理位置原因，异国的冬天阴冷又潮湿，这会儿，那股子阴冷潮湿钻进吴世勋的皮肉触到了神经与骨骼，他冷得直发抖，想跟从前那样唤一声“兴兴”，可是喉咙干涩，他张了张嘴，什么声音都发不出。

“该回家了，”张艺兴轻声说道，“你也早点回去，下个月期末考，别挂科。”

言毕，离开的脚步声便响起，吴世勋吹着冷风看着他的房东越走越远，咔哒，天台的门也合上了。

 

晚上对着教授布置的作业心不在焉，边伯贤嚷嚷着一起打游戏的声音也听不到，吴世勋满脑子都是张艺兴那番话，他想起以前和同学闲聊时提起的“共情”这个字眼。

话题的起因忘了，可能是某个影响颇重的社会新闻，同学们发表着见解，有的认为共情和同情没什么区别，不过是旁观者施舍给当局者的可笑的怜悯，便有人强烈反对，反对将二者相提并论，因为共情是同感、是一种同理心，借助共情，咨询师可以更好的帮助患者，至于同情，那才是应该得到鄙视的玩意儿。

当时自己是怎么回答来着？

共情比同情难，同情比共情无耻。他在心里默默重复。

然后他陷入更可怕的疑惑——究竟是同情张艺兴才会打着上帝的幌子进行安慰，还是自认自己是什么了不起的心理咨询师，可以帮助这个人摆脱自卑。

吴世勋扯起嘴角自嘲地笑了笑，本以为是主导者，没想到仍是做着无用功的旁观者。

他看向天花板，这会儿张艺兴在做什么呢？想去三楼亲自看一眼，可是下午听到的质问成为绊脚石，害他始终不敢迈出那一步。

这一次，换吴世勋彻夜无眠。

 

“你们吵架了吗？”午饭时，边伯贤小心地问道。

吴世勋疲惫地摇摇头，又点头。

“到底怎么了——该不会真的因为我吧？”好友发出懊恼的哀叹，“别，千万别，我可不想做千古罪人。”

沉吟几秒，吴世勋问：“伯贤哥，人类真的能做到共情吗？”

好友郑重其事的模样让边伯贤也跟着严肃起来，他想了想，回答道：“或许心理医生可以。”

“如果不是心理医生呢？”

“你究竟想说什么？”

“先回答我的问题。”

边伯贤举起手掌，“好好，我回答，”他深吸口气再吐出，安抚般说道：“这些我不懂，但我认为如果能从合适的角度切入，或许能够做到共情。”

“比如性爱？”

“唔……有些肤浅，”边伯贤眯起眼，打量着陷入困惑的好友，“我们的房东是不是给你出难题了？”

吴世勋垂下眼帘，“是，他说我和你是无法感同身受的旁观者，还说……”

“还说什么？”

“还说‘一个男人用女性器官进行自我调解，这不是怪物是什么’”

边伯贤摊手，脸上挂起遗憾的表情，“世纪难题。”

是啊，定时炸弹一样埋在平静表象之下的世纪难题。

蓦地，好友发出小声惊呼，恍然大悟般看向吴世勋，“在这之前你跟他说过什么吗？”

“我说‘兴兴是上帝的杰作’”

“难怪呢……”边伯贤摸着下巴，“这就是你给他的答案？除了性爱之外的答案？”

吴世勋沮丧地点头。

“非常不正面的答案。”

好友一针见血，吴世勋更沮丧了，“可我不知道还要再说什么再做什么。”

“记不记得我们最开始讨论的那个问题，”边伯贤清了清嗓子“‘你都不好奇吗’”

“……”

“我问你，你现在还好奇吗？”

到时候还会好奇吗？疑惑再次浮出水面，吴世勋缩了缩眼角，等待边伯贤的下文。

“现在你的好奇心被满足了，你却没有接下来要做什么的答案，”好友又摆出遗憾的表情，“真可惜，吴小少爷是个笨蛋。”

“……”

“普通人的确无法像心理医生那样有十足的共情本事，但共情之外的本领每个普通人都有。”

吴世勋不解，“什么本领？”

“……说你笨你还真是笨——”边伯贤冲图书馆的方向扬了扬下巴，“车都上了车票还不买，你不是笨蛋谁是笨蛋。”

看着好友瞠目结舌的样子，边伯贤突然想，性与爱这道难题任谁都束手无策呢。

 

逃了下午的课，吴世勋坐在三楼的起居室等张艺兴回来。

这一个下午的时间，他把认识张艺兴以来发生的所有仔仔细细过了一遍。

他们站在楼下的第一次见面，他为了张艺兴痛揍隔壁鬼佬，他发现了张艺兴的秘密，他计划成功，让绵羊彻底臣服于他带来的快感——

问题就出在这里了。

当发现张艺兴一直自我封闭的原因是自己畸形的身体，他想出了一个看似很好其实烂透的办法：畸形又如何，只要能尝到人类最原始的愉悦就不是畸形，更不是什么见鬼的怪物。

真的，边伯贤说得没错，他是笨蛋——从没想过张艺兴要的是不是这个解决办法。

想想之前的每一次性事，张艺兴都表现的半推半就，几乎从没有主动提出要求——不，既然半推半就，为什么还要那样说呢？

我不会跟边伯贤上床，也不会跟其他人做这种事，我不能那样做。

这话的意思是只跟他上床做爱吗？

吴世勋满头雾水，他感到奇怪，怎么就是自己呢？不是其他人，不是张艺兴负气提到的边伯贤，偏偏是他，偏偏只有他才能让绵羊乖乖就擒，羞涩地、渴望地张开双腿——

还能为什么，因为那个人喜欢自己啊。

犹如拨开云雾，藏在云雾之后的月亮露出全貌，挂在天空明晃晃照着他。

吴世勋如释重负般笑起来。

 

就这样怀着满腔喜悦期待上楼的脚步声响起，他一坐就是一下午，然后是一晚上，直到边伯贤回来都没等到张艺兴。

上次是因为被好友带着去喝酒才晚归，而这次是不明原因的晚归，乱七八糟的念头充斥脑袋瓜，吴世勋急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，在边伯贤跟前转来转去。

“你能不能别转了？我头晕——好好，我闭嘴。”

给同专业的同学去了电话，均表示不清楚张艺兴的去向，又给教授打电话，听筒里始终是忙音，猛然想起隔壁结过仇的邻居，吴世勋脸都白了，拔腿就打算冲去隔壁。

边伯贤眼疾手快按住他，“要是再让我爸和你爸知道我们又惹麻烦，我们就别想待在这儿了。”

好友的警告提醒了吴世勋，他冷静下来，语速极快地问：“你那边呢？怎么样？找到了吗？”

帮派的小少爷即使再手眼通天也碍于地界限制，在国内，找人对边伯贤来说是件非常容易的事，可他们现在身处异国，一来人力有限，二来出境方便，张艺兴很有可能在中午就拿着护照坐着火车或者飞机出了境。

教授的来电犹如上帝降临，吴世勋立刻接起来，越说表情越凝重，电话挂断许久也没回过神。

边伯贤心里突突直跳，“教授说什么？你倒是说话啊！”

“教授说……”吴世勋颓唐地陷进沙发，“教授说我们的房东请假回国了，家人生病，请假一周。”

边伯贤松了口气，转念想起什么，“是张艺兴自己说的？学校有没有和他家里联系？”

闻言，吴世勋那颗心都要蹦出嗓子眼了，万一……万一家人生病只是借口，万一他的绵羊打算人间蒸发——他不敢再想下去，种种担忧像块巨石压在他心上。

“别急，”边伯贤冷静下来，“我现在就给家里打电话。”

吩咐了国内的人务必查清楚张艺兴是否的确回国，一边做好联系大使馆的准备，边伯贤拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，安慰道：“明天晚饭之前就能查清楚，我保证。”

吴世勋却像听不见似的，愣愣张望窗外的夜色，云层那样厚，不见星月。

 

如边伯贤所说，还不到晚饭，中午那会儿国内就传来消息，张艺兴的确回了国，因为家人突发疾病才匆忙回国，以至没留下任何口信。

吴世勋那颗悬在嗓子眼的心总算放下来，又拜托边伯贤叮嘱好国内的人，一旦有变动就立刻打电话。好友一一应允，末了，开玩笑般说，从来没有见世勋这样为哪个人着急。

“真的爱上了？”

“我不清楚，可能吧……”挑拣着措辞，吴世勋说得很慢，“我没有办法共情，可我想治好他的心病，他不是怪物，他不该因此驻足不前。”

脑海里浮现张艺兴极少露出的孩子气的一面，他想，那或许才是绵羊的本质，被包裹在厚茧中的本质。

 

16、情窦初开

 

任重而道远，古人真的诚不欺他。

 

距离张艺兴原定返校的时间已经过去三天了，虽然边伯贤一再保证他们的房东安全无事，还留在国内，但吴世勋仍放心不下。他做了一个非常大胆的决定——回国。之所以说大胆，是因为这事绝不能让父母知道，偏偏两家都在同一座城市，地方是大，可身份显赫，说不准刚踏上家乡的土地就被人认出来，然后真的留在国内走不了了。

想想那个规矩颇多的家，吴世勋就有叹不完的气。

幸好是冬天，人人穿得厚实，自然不会有谁注意到提着行李匆匆走出机场的高大青年。

临回国前，边伯贤用看疯子一样的眼神看他，“为爱走千里，勇气可嘉，我在精神上支持你。”

吴世勋默默翻了个白眼。心说你早晚要遇上“孽力回馈”。

他坐在计程车里摘下帽子望着街景。七八个月没回来，倒真是挺想。都七八个月了啊，他感叹道，总觉得认识张艺兴还是昨天的事。

按照边伯贤给的地址，计程车开到郊区，又翻过一座山，终于停在半山腰的别墅前。吴世勋打量着山里唯一一座别墅，一边疑惑这座城还有自己不知道的地方，一边按下大门旁边的门铃。

仆人礼貌地询问他的来历，得知是来找张艺兴便开了门。吴世勋推门而入，走过青石砖铺就的小路，穿过精心设计的庭院，七拐八绕终于站定在别墅门前。仆人已经在门口等他。

“艺兴少爷在房间等您。”

吴世勋瞳孔地震，“你跟他说是我？”

仆人有些莫名其妙，“您不是说一定要提‘吴世勋’三个字吗？”

啊，对，是他要求的，想让张艺兴有个心理准备，告诉这人我现在来找你，跨越了八个小时的时差来找你。毕竟绵羊是容易受惊的物种，还是提个醒好一些。

深呼吸几次好平复过快的心跳，吴世勋挺直脊背走向二楼最里的卧室。

卧室门开着，他推开门，唤了声“兴兴”。

望着窗外的人回过头，先是惊讶地睁圆眼睛，而后浮起类似害羞的神情。

“真的是你啊……”

吴世勋有点想笑，“嗯，是我，不是你的幻觉。”

绵羊不好意思抿了抿嘴，“我以为……”

“你以为什么？”他走上前靠近张艺兴，“以为谁在恶作剧？”

“不，我以为我在做梦。”

就这样忘了来之前准备好的话，吴世勋的脑袋空白一片，也莫名紧张起来。

“怎么想起回国找我？”

绵羊灼灼的目光让紧张情绪更加浓厚，他攥紧挂在肩上的挎包带子，回答的磕磕巴巴，“你……你只请了一周的假，可是都过去三天了，所以我就来了。”这副德行要是让边伯贤看见铁定会挤兑他是情窦初开的小处男——可不是情窦初开，在张艺兴之前，还没对谁这样认真过，也没有为了谁扔掉自小养成的克己。

唯独张艺兴。

绵羊指着床边收拾了一半的行李箱，“我都买好明天一早的机票了。”

吴世勋这才发现卧室里散落着衣物和一些要带走的零食，他尴尬地抓了抓脸，“对不起，是我唐突了，我怕你不回去。”

“房租还没到期，我不能违约。”

轻飘飘一句话将吴世勋扯回那个醉酒清醒后的时刻，他凶巴巴威胁他的房东，说什么房租没到期不能违约。现在想起，真是让人脸发热。

两人相视半晌，还是张艺兴先开了口，“我明天回去，所以你不用紧张了，回家吧，明天一起走。”

吴世勋慌忙摆手，说不行，说要是让爸妈知道他偷溜回国就会死得很惨。他紧张解释的模样让张艺兴发出苏打水泡泡般的笑声，一张白净小脸都泛起粉红色，犹如草莓团子，他蠢蠢欲动。

“而且，我还有话要告诉你，”吴世勋向前跨了一步，身高差令他不得不略微低下头才能看清楚张艺兴的眼睛，但他并不在乎身高差，甚至喜欢，要不是这几厘米的差距，他哪里可以把他的绵羊轻松圈在怀里。

绵羊的呼吸开始变急促，是不是喷在吴世勋下颌骨处，酥酥痒痒的。

“我不过是个普通人，没办法做到共情，我也不能给你同情，那样太卑鄙了，所以我想了一个挺烂的办法，我想，如果能用性爱让你证实自己，恐怕就能打开你的心结，但事实证明，这个办法真的是下下之策。”

他仔细观察张艺兴的反应，见对方并未表现出抗拒，才继续说道：“你说我和边伯贤都是无法感同身受的旁观者，你说得没错，我们没有你这种畸形的身体——”

畸形二字刺疼了张艺兴，绵羊习惯性想竖起保护屏障隔绝吴世勋，眼神都变得警惕。

“让我说完，”吴世勋比了个手势，“我们没有你这种畸形的身体，自然不能感同身受，可是没办法啊，旁观者是热心的旁观者，还特别闲，没事儿就琢磨怎么帮朋友打开心结，我不知道边伯贤打算怎么办，但我清楚我自己要做什么——”他凑近张艺兴，近得几乎看清对方颊边的细小绒毛，可爱极了，犹如甜美的水蜜桃，“你喜欢我是吧？所以只和我上床，所以才说‘不能和别人做这种事’，真巧，我也喜欢你，我跟你一样，不能和别人做这种事，飞机杯都不行。”

“这就是你的办法？”张艺兴有些哭笑不得。

“对，”他点点头，“我想啊，人与人之间最亲密的关系无外乎家人朋友爱人，前面两种不在我的计划之内——也不合适我们，那就是最后一个了。”

吴世勋咽了咽口水，他现在紧张极了，情窦初开的小处男要跟暗恋对象告白那样紧张。

“可能这个办法在你眼里是下下下之策，你行行好，别鄙视它。”

两道浅眉蹙起，张艺兴沉吟片刻，轻声说：“我不鄙视，但我不觉得这个办法有用，你看，喜欢本来是我一个人的事，我又有这种畸形的身体，如果采取这个办法，我和你恐怕会有负担。”

无论怎么去琢磨，张艺兴这番话都是在拒绝他的提议，这让吴世勋有了些沮丧的情绪。转念想起什么，沮丧又没了。

“还有两年多我们才毕业，你着什么急。”他一字一句如是说，用一开始对边伯贤的语气对张艺兴重复了这句话。

绵羊惊诧不已，想来是没有预料到他如此反应。不免感到尴尬。恐怕绵羊以为他在得知被拒绝后会跟从前一样把自己拖去床上用成年人的方式威逼利诱。

“足够了吧，两年多的时间，”吴世勋用商量的语气说道，“负担不负担的，不能现在下定论。”

张艺兴垂下眼帘笑了笑，而后扬起脸，挺无奈的样子，“好吧，我试试看。”

不待话音落地，亲吻便好似花朵绽放于唇齿间。吴世勋吻着张艺兴，吻着他的绵羊，感受对方乖巧承受他急切的索求，那让他心里面发热，热得像被泡进温泉，舒服又惬意。

眼看欲望即将破土而出，衣服都快脱干净了，张艺兴突然推开吴世勋，害羞地说道：“别在这儿行吗……这是我姐姐家。”

“……？”

“说来话长，Chenchen，我外甥女，我们好久没见，这次回国正好撞上她放假，所以过来住几天。”

“所以才比原定日期晚了几天，为了见你的外甥女。”这语气拿捏的，跟打翻醋坛子似的。

其实吴世勋也不明白自己干嘛吃一个小丫头的醋，可是只要一想到他的绵羊为了这个小丫头推迟返校害他着急担心，就控制不住变成醋坛子。

绵羊脸上似笑非笑，看了吴世勋看了好半天，末了，还是没挑明，而是转身去收拾行李，一边说：“谁知道那小丫头记错放假日期，我就把机票改签了，大后天改到明天。”

喵喵喵？意思是本来要等到大后天才返校？

吴世勋挺不爽的掐了把张艺兴的屁股，后者红着脸瞪他，用眼神警告他这是在家最好别乱来。哪里知道他的房客一副破罐子破摔的德行，张艺兴气闷得紧，把行李箱塞给吴世勋就头也不回地走出卧室。

要去哪儿？不是明天早上的机票？吴世勋跟在后面喋喋不休。

绵羊一概不理，快步下楼然后钻进一早等在楼下的轿车，见他的房客露出像是惊喜又像不可思议的表情，黑了脸，指着车门发脾气，“你上不上车！”

吴世勋福至心灵，咬着下唇嘿然一乐，还能去哪儿啊，不是去酒店就是去机场呗。

 

可是轿车载着他们没有去酒店也没有去机场，而是停在陌生的林荫道，不远处耸立着一栋看起来严肃又沉闷的建筑物。

教会学校。

想起张艺兴刚才提到的外甥女，吴世勋疑惑地看向绵羊。绵羊没理他，打开车门径自走向那栋建筑物。

沉重的铁门被推开，一个砰砰跳跳看上去好高兴的白点冲向张艺兴，白点越来越近，变成少女青涩稚嫩的身体。少女扑进张艺兴怀里，叽叽喳喳，小家雀一般喊着。

“舅舅！艺兴舅舅！”

啊，是那个叫Chenchen的小丫头。

吴世勋坐在车里惊讶地看着那两个人过于亲密的举动，眼珠子都快瞪出来。

是错觉吗？从来没见过张艺兴露出那种表情，放松，柔软，毫无戒备。那样的绵羊对他来说非常陌生，也极具吸引力。

对Chenchen的醋意不见了，吴世勋挑挑眉，好奇这小丫头究竟有什么魔法让绵羊笑得那样开心。

可是下一秒他还是吃起酸醋——张艺兴竟然主动抱起少女原地转了几圈，两人之间亲密极了，有说有笑，他的绵羊甚至替少女整理有些散乱的发辫。

他的房东还会编辫子？！他怎么什么都不知道！

 

好在下一站是酒店，吴世勋没那么不爽了。去的路上，问起心中疑惑，又暗示性抱怨张艺兴从不在自己面前露出毫无戒备的神态。

也不知道他的绵羊听没听懂抱怨，絮絮叨叨谈论起自己的家庭关系，说Chenchen是姐姐的继女，说他和Chenchen一见如故，总有说不完的话。

“Chenchen好像有魔法，面对Chenchen我就能忘了我自己是怪物这件事。”

虽然张艺兴终于对自己敞开心扉——确实是进步，不是吗？可看见张艺兴提起Chenchen就会露出柔软和毫无戒备，想想自己花了多少心思又跨了八个小时的时差千里追爱才争取来两人关系的进步，吴世勋心里就吃味的紧。

“是啊，那小丫头怕不是有妖术，迷魂那种妖术。”英俊的青年撇了撇嘴。

奇怪的是，张艺兴不仅没有对他幼稚的抱怨生气，而是眯着眼睛像在回忆什么。蓦地，他发出小声惊呼，脸上浮现那种时隔很久才得到正确答案的恍然大悟。余光瞟见吴世勋好奇的表情，他知道这个人想问什么，但说来话长，有机会再说吧。

 

17、童言无忌

 

双生姐姐确定结婚无疑是天大的好消息，张艺兴高兴得比自己结婚还高兴，可是两家人要见面吃饭这事儿又让他没那么高兴了。

饭桌上，张艺兴面对男方父母的热情手足无措，突然和这么多生人坐在一起吃饭让他很不自在，汗水不停沿着鼻尖下颌滴滴答答往下掉。

饭后，Chenchen快跑几步追上来，叫住准备坐进车里的张艺兴。不过十一二岁大的小姑娘天真地问，舅舅你不舒服吗？

还没有正式举行婚礼就被男方的独生女当成了家人，何况才见过一面，张艺兴被突如其来的亲密害得无所适从，躲闪着少女好奇的眼神，支支吾吾回答自己没关系。

“艺兴舅舅在害怕我爸爸和爷爷奶奶吗？没关系，舅舅别怕，他们不吃人。”少女眯起一双猫眼睛，促狭地冲他笑。

小小的玩笑话并不能缓解张艺兴的不适，他看着少女青涩却健康的体型，想起自己可怕的秘密，自卑感在少女面前被无限放大。

“我可以成为Chenchen的舅舅？”他小心翼翼问。

“当然了！”少女大声回答。

“如果……如果Chenchen知道——”面对少女的天真单纯，张艺兴差点儿将实情脱口而出，他换了个方式，慢慢说道：“如果我不是Chenchen想象中那样，你会失望的……”

“为什么要失望？”少女反问他，“舅舅只是舅舅而已啊，别人的想象是别人的事，不是吗？舅舅也只是舅舅，全世界只有一个的艺兴舅舅。”

仍未成熟的口吻向张艺兴展示了少女单纯美好的世界。他仿佛看到落雪，洁白扫去脏污，整个世界都干净无暇。他便有些羡慕。

舅舅只是舅舅而已，这句话在后来很长一段时日里成为张艺兴的镇静剂，凭着这副镇静剂，他渡过了留学生涯最难熬的开始阶段。

直到遇见吴世勋和边伯贤。

 


	7. Chapter 7

18、洞房花烛夜

 

刚踏进酒店房间，张艺兴就被吴世勋摁在墙上，却没有迎来想象中的热吻。已经闭上的眼睛悄悄睁开，张艺兴看见他的房客用一种难以明说的眼神望着他——像是紧张又像是羞怯的眼神，当两个人的视线对上，吴世勋转而盯着房间的某个角落。

这什么纯情戏码？

“世勋？”他轻轻唤了一声。

青年应声抬眸，见他的房东眼里多了几分调笑，抱怨道：“别看我，我、我……”

张艺兴微微睁圆眼睛，用眼神询问对方。

“我紧张……”

他哭笑不得，“这有什么可紧张？”又不是两个第一次开房的小处男。

“你没有这种感觉吗？”吴世勋反问。

他摇摇头。

“真的没有？”

“……吴世勋你到底想说什么？”

他的房客皱起两道好看的眉毛，看上去颇为苦恼，“虽然我们以前做过很多遍这种事，但今天这回不一样，我很紧张，因为它就像……就像……”

“就像什么？”

吴世勋做了几个深呼吸，又后撤半步，恰好站在吸顶灯的正下方，灯光让他周身散发一圈浅浅的光晕，原本棱角分明的下颌线因为光晕而变得柔软，就像他这个人，看起来眉眼淡漠一副不好接近的模样，实际上是非常体贴非常温柔的人——张艺兴自诩没有谁比自己更清楚这一点。

“就像新婚之夜。”

怎都想不到吴世勋会说这样说，张艺兴很好奇，便问了因由。

“我也不知道，”青年苦恼地抓了抓脸，“现在想起几个小时前我们的对话，我就觉得跟什么婚礼誓言似的，然后接下来要做的事情就是他们口中的新婚之夜——你别笑我，我是真的这么认为。”

“我没有笑你的想法，”张艺兴上前一步，捧着吴世勋的脸颊示意对方低头，当他的房客低下头望着他的眼睛时，他仿佛在那双眼睛里看见了未来。

他说：“我只是在想，既然是新婚之夜，为什么还有这么多废话？”

“诶？”

“闭嘴，吻我。”

 

两个人几乎是相拥着跌倒在床上，唇舌纠缠不清，急促热烫的呼吸喷洒在彼此的脸颊，热意钻进皮肉，害胸口发烫。

吴世勋抬起手轻轻覆在张艺兴的胸口处，隔着皮肉隔着胸骨，他能感受来胸腔里那颗心脏跳得有多激烈，咚咚，咚咚咚，这样快速跳着，然后，他问了一个事后想起觉得特别傻特别矫情的问题：“兴兴这里……有我吗？”

他的绵羊捧起他的手贴在脸颊，幼兽一般蹭了蹭，“我是世勋的。”

绵羊如此回答，害他欲望勃发，害他的心跳也跟着变得好快。他倾身吻住眼前的饱满双唇，碾磨着，以自己的双唇摩挲着，以舌尖描绘着，继而探进口腔勾起对方的舌尖，如同蛇交配那般，紧紧纠缠互相抚弄，绵羊被他吻得发出满足的短促呻吟，他偷偷睁眼去看，觉着有点承受不来热吻的绵羊可爱极了。

吴世勋感觉到心里有一朵玫瑰花破土而出，当张艺兴也睁眼看他时，轻声唤他世勋时，他心里的玫瑰花爆炸了。

不由分说便把他的绵羊翻过去背对自己，利落地脱下对方的裤子，连内裤一起，都被他近乎野蛮地扯了下来。

下体受了凉，张艺兴发出小声惊呼，他悄悄回头发现吴世勋正眯眼打量他的下体，目光贪婪，都好像在用眼睛奸淫这具雌雄共生的身体。他轻轻打了个抖，雌穴内部不受控制地流了水出来。

“还没有做什么就这么湿了……”几根修长漂亮的手指分开肉缝，指尖揉捻着肉唇，张艺兴呜咽一声，腰都软了，“兴兴想要我舔这里吗？”

虽然做过，但亲耳听见吴世勋说好像还是头一次，张艺兴不免害羞到全身发红，一时回答不上来。

“说啊。”手指尖推起花核外部的皮肉，露出嫣红并且十分敏感的阴蒂，吴世勋一边感叹这具身体的诱人程度，一边用指尖轻轻拨弄那处，淫荡的雌穴立刻涌出小股汁水，穴口都张开来，隐隐窥见内里正一张一缩的软肉，鸡巴硬得发疼，他没了耐心，一巴掌拍在绵羊的屁股上，“快说！”

绵羊受尽引诱，脑袋里充斥着想要身后青年狠狠操干的念头，他晃了晃屁股，“要的……要世勋舔我……”

不等话音彻底落地，吴世勋掐着张艺兴一双脚踝骨把人拖去床边，“跪好。”绵羊乖乖照做，他半跪在地板上，舔了舔嘴唇，手指顶入雌穴的同时，舌尖抵在后穴入口。

“世、世勋？”

“别动。”吴世勋稍稍侧过头，他的下巴沾了一些从雌穴里溢出的汁水，灯光下明晃晃的痕迹，“我说过，这两个洞都是我的。”

荤话害张艺兴全身都紧绷，雌穴口收缩的更厉害了，然而下一秒，吴世勋的舌头绕着后穴褶皱舔了一圈，过度刺激令雌穴里的汁水几乎是喷出来。张艺兴拔高了嗓音尖叫，阴茎铃口也喷出几丝白汁。

“兴兴太敏感了……”他说着，又舔了一圈褶皱，甚至用舌尖撬开紧闭的后穴，浅浅戳此穴口部分。

“啊——别、别舔了……”张艺兴回过头红着眼睛讨饶。

吴世勋没理会，继续用舌头模拟性交动作操干后穴，手指也重新顶入雌穴，开始缓慢地抽插。

双重刺激令他的绵羊爽到口水都流出来，一双眼睛失了焦距，几乎是瘫在床上享受他带来的灭顶快感。

柔软热烫的舌头不同于粗硬的性器官，它很灵活，蛇一般灵活，在后穴里面转着圈舔弄，张艺兴受不了这种刺激，手伸去后面试图推开吴世勋，却被后者攥住手腕骨固定在大腿处，另一只手也被如此对待，他真成了被献祭的羔羊，任人享用。

粉色的褶皱在轮番舔弄后渐渐变得松软，后穴张开了一丝缝，差不多可以容纳一根手指。吴世勋却不急着进去，而是下移几寸，开始舔已经湿透的雌穴。舌头刚进去，张艺兴就尖叫一声射了精，白汁顺着铃口滴滴答答，下方床单接住这一小滩精液，然后四散开来，形成不规则的水迹。吴世勋瞄了一眼，满意极了，他终于肯离开泥泞一片的下体，用两根交叠起来的手指扩张后穴。

那地方是头一次被异物进入，张艺兴惊慌不已，下意识扭着屁股想逃开，可他刚经历过高潮，全身使不上一丝力气，轻易就被吴世勋固定住下体，承受后穴被开垦带来的又痛又爽。

“唔……疼……”

绵羊呜咽着喊疼，被生理性泪水浸红的眼睛却风情万种，勾得吴世勋的老二硬得快爆炸，但他必须要按捺住——如果第一次留不下好的回忆，之后再想继续就难了。他耐下性子缓慢抠挖后穴，同时舔着雌穴，亲吻这朵已然绽放开来的花。

他的动作那样温柔，如同对待易碎品，他小心翼翼的态度经由身体神经传递给张艺兴，余光瞟见被自己禁锢的手转了转手腕，然后，那只手反握住他的手腕，紧紧握着。

要忍耐的念头被这个动作打败，理智崩溃了，他站起来半跪在床边，扶着硬到发胀的肉棒抵在后穴入口，然后弯下腰贴着张艺兴的耳朵说：“怎么办，兴兴又在勾引我了……”

他的绵羊把脑袋埋在两个枕头之间，闷声撒娇，“我哪里知道怎么办……”

望着张艺兴红透的脊背，吴世勋低低笑起来，“屁股翘起来——”

绵羊乖乖照做。

他又说：“腰，低一点——”

绵羊也照做了。

“自己把你的屁股扒开。”

绵羊没有照做，回头不满地瞪他。

“不想要了？”他故意用色情至极的手法撸动肉棒，他的绵羊咽了咽口水，看着那东西的眼睛都有些发直，“想要就照我的话做。”

犹豫几秒，张艺兴终究还是不情不愿扒开屁股。浅粉色的后穴和湿透的雌穴是淫乱放荡的风景线，吴世勋扫了几眼，又扶着肉棒来回蹭了几下，龟头沾上黏腻汁液，一寸一寸地挤进后穴。

“啊——疼……好疼……”

比破了雌穴那次还疼。张艺兴手脚并用往前爬，却被他的房客一把拽回来，又被拦腰抱起，几乎形成跪坐在对方怀里的姿势，这个姿势让肉棒过于快地破开了后穴，害他疼得直发抖，两只手紧紧抠着吴世勋的手臂，指甲嵌进皮肉，很快就渗了血。

吴世勋再疼也得忍着，他一边轻声安慰他的绵羊，一边爱抚身前阴茎，埋在后穴的肉棒突突直跳，但始终没有开始抽插。

“不疼的，兴兴，不疼的……”

吴世勋试图用精神洗脑让张艺兴放松下来，却惹哭了绵羊，抽噎着回头瞪他。

“你越哭后面夹得越紧，我就越想操你……”

绵羊止住哭声，惊恐地睁圆眼睛。

“不哭了？”

绵羊委屈地摇头，“不了……”

“那我就开始了——”

说罢，吴世勋抓住张艺兴的胯骨小幅度上下起伏着，用紧致后穴套弄自己那根东西。绵羊似乎反应过来刚才那句话的歧义，想说些什么，可是后穴一次次被挤开的又痛又爽的感觉把他那些话堵了回去，他不得不抓紧吴世勋的手臂，抬起屁股好让身体不太难过。可是他的房客力气太大，一双手犹如铁钳箍紧腰肢，他被死死钉在肉棒上，动弹不得。

“你、你轻点……”张艺兴抱怨道。

耳垂突然被身后青年舔了下，后穴就这么张开了，绵羊为此羞得全身通红好似滴血，偏开头生闷气。

吴世勋不仅没有因为张艺兴突然冒出的小孩子心性而心软，反而下腹发紧血液翻滚，本就粗大的性器官又大了一圈。

“怎么又大了——”

“你再撒娇它会变得更大。”

“你——”

“兴兴乖，”吴世勋哄道，“你放松一点，不然我们都不好过。”

确实，他后面太紧，紧得能感受来肉棒的形状，就连表皮暴起的青筋脉络都一清二楚。

“我想躺着……躺着，应该就可以了……”

张艺兴越说声音越小，当听到吴世勋那个“好”字，他就被掰着肩膀转过来躺在床上，抬眼便看见对方忍耐过度的表情，突然就心软了，可是害羞让他说不出邀请的话，只好张开腿用行动暗示他的房客。

诱人秘境彻底暴露于眼前，吴世勋缓缓深呼吸，接着，再度挺腰没入那个销魂窟。他一下接一下耸动胯部，后穴褶皱被撑至平展，那一圈薄薄的皮肉咬着肉棒根部，他看着，眼睛都看得发红。

操松这个地方，把这张“嘴”变得和雌穴一样淫乱，只要靠近，就会饥渴地流水——满脑子都是这些念头，吴世勋加快抽插速度，内里软肉被带出来又被塞进去，穴眼儿被干得红肿外翻，囊袋撞在屁股上啪啪作响。他的绵羊就在他身下咿咿呀呀呻吟，生理性泪水吧嗒吧嗒掉，着实惹人兽欲大作。

渐渐，经过九浅一深有节奏操干的后穴开始湿软，肉壁反过来嘬吸鸡巴，真跟一张嘴似的，对吴世勋那根东西又舔又咬，他扬起下巴叹息，瞟见同样湿软的雌穴，手指便挤了进去。  
“啊……”绵羊爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，大腿肌肉收紧，夹着吴世勋的腰把人往前带。

哪里有收到邀请不接受的道理？吴世勋兴奋地毛孔都张开来，一边钝重操干后穴，一边用手指抠挖雌穴。前后两个穴被他干出汁水，尤其雌穴，泄洪似的，汁水顺着缝隙涌出，手掌都被濡湿。

“兴兴下面湿透了……”他弯腰吻着身下人的嘴唇，黏糊糊的湿吻一路向下，吻过颈侧，吻过胸口，停在凸起的乳尖，他张嘴含吮乳尖，吸得啧啧作响，绞着肉棒和手指的两个穴眼儿顿时收紧，吴世勋叹息一声，想都没想就说：“兴兴的两个穴里都是水，是不是要两根鸡巴才能堵住？”

绵羊早已爽得头脑发晕，根本不知道他说了什么，只会用一双无辜的湿漉漉的下垂眼看他，他又问了一遍，绵羊傻乎乎点头，“嗯……”

也不知道是听清了才给出的肯定答案，还是单纯因为快感发出的呻吟，总之，吴世勋被这个简短的语气词激怒了，一口咬住张艺兴的锁骨，含糊不清道：“干死你。”

腰上像装了一台马达，吴世勋发了疯，又快又狠地干着后穴，干一会儿就抽出来插进雌穴，鸡巴泡在暖热汁水里，他抛弃最后的理智，开始轮番操干身下人的两个穴眼儿。

刚被开发的后穴，被开发到淫荡的雌穴，这两个穴都属于他，皆被他操成了圆筒状，湿湿软软地吐着汁水，意识到这点，他止不住的心花怒放。

最后，白汁射给了后穴，射得很满，肉棒一抽出来就流个不停。张艺兴也被好到哪儿去，在吴世勋高潮射精前他就射了，精水濡湿小腹，雌穴也潮吹了，整片下体泥泞不堪，俨然一副被玩儿坏的样子。

“兴兴是我的……”像他们头一回的情事结束后，吴世勋吻着他的绵羊低语道。

绵羊迟钝地点了点头，“我是世勋的……”视线落在那根疲软后也尺寸可观的东西上，想起这东西彻底勃起后的尺寸，绵羊舔舔嘴唇，曲起双腿，手指扒开花朵一般的雌穴，“这里也是世勋的……”他抬起脚，脚趾拨弄对方大腿根部，“都给世勋。”

这个“新婚之夜”尚未结束。

 

19、单身男子·其一

 

边伯贤一度想搬出公寓，随着他的房东和他的好友越来越肆无忌惮的秀恩爱，搬出公寓的念头提上日程表。

当他看见两个人一同出现在三层小楼的门外，他就知道，接下来的日子可能不那么“好过”了，且不说每晚都有的那些动静——幸好公寓隔音效果好，不然真要被这两个人逼疯——单说自己的副驾宝座“被迫”让给张艺兴，他就郁闷地想跟吴世勋那臭小子绝交。

“明天开始我再坐你这辆破车我就、我就——”

就如何，到底是没说出来，反而让吴世勋抢了话头，“你有本事今天就别坐。”

……妈的，明天就去买车！

然而明天后天大后天的车行都没有等来边家的小少爷——他也就那么一说，比起副驾宝座被抢，看见张艺兴日渐摆脱从前的阴郁逐渐变得开朗，坐不坐副驾位置真的无所谓。

至于搬出公寓，边伯贤一想到要是这事儿被家里人知道，尤其他老爹，指不定要挨多少训。实际上，要不是有吴世勋在，以他在国内的“劣迹斑斑”，父亲根本不会同意他出国留学。

他的房东听说了这事儿，挺惊讶地向他求证。

吴世勋先一步开口：“夜夜笙歌说得就是边小少爷。”

“不会吧，伯贤不像那种人。”

“就是！”他冲好友呲牙瞪眼，“我是那种人吗？我不是！”

“没事儿勾搭小姑娘，最喜欢流连花丛中，你当然不是了。”

不等他反驳，好友已然拉起帐篷，剩他一个对着渐渐熄灭的篝火吹胡子瞪眼。

妈的，早知道不跟这俩人出来野营！

单身男子边伯贤觉得有必要立规矩了。

 

可是规矩还没立，隔壁人种歧视的鬼佬邻居就给他们找了麻烦。

临近圣诞节，边伯贤和吴世勋出门采购圣诞节用品，和张艺兴商量好了，今年圣诞节必须要有圣诞树在场。

“没有圣诞树还算圣诞节吗？不算！”边小少爷言之凿凿，吴小少爷点头附和。

他们的房东实在拗不过，只好随他们去了。

兴高采烈买了圣诞树回来，半路上，吴世勋说要给张艺兴买礼物，让边伯贤先回公寓。边小少爷满脑子都是如何布置接近三米高的圣诞树，顾不上揶揄好友，马不停蹄就赶回家。

正巧遇上从图书馆回来的张艺兴，边伯贤还没来得及炫耀他亲自挑选的圣诞树，就听见身后有人凉飕飕骂了句“Ladyboy”。

操……

边伯贤用母语骂，拳头也攥紧了，下一秒就要招呼在鬼佬邻居的脸上，张艺兴拦住他，轻声说：“别惹麻烦。”

“可是——”

“你还想再去警局一回吗？走吧，进屋吧。”

张艺兴低头走在前面，边伯贤愤愤不甘跟在后面，见他的房东始终不发一言，他按捺不住，质问道：“干嘛拦着我？这种混蛋不揍他一顿他是不会安分的。”

他的房东停下来，回头平静地望着他，“可是这个混蛋说得没错，我就是‘Ladyboy’，不男不女的——怪胎。”

其实，张艺兴的本意并非自怨自艾，他已经开始学着正视这具身体，但这番平静表述却让他的房客误认为是自暴自弃。

“什么叫不男不女的怪胎？！”边伯贤愤慨道，“男的怎么了，女的又怎么了，性别有这么重要吗？你是张艺兴不就好了，张艺兴就是张艺兴，全世界只有这么一个张艺兴，男的也好，女的也罢，你是张艺兴这件事跟性别没有半点关系！”他说得太快，以致气息都不匀。

而他的房东却没有因为他一番话露出震惊或者难过的情绪，相反，张艺兴脸上浮起很奇怪的神色，他形容不上来的那种奇怪。

“你那是什么眼神……”

他的房东低下头笑了笑，“我只是想起一个人，那个人跟你说过差不多的话。”

“谁？世勋？”

“是你不认识的人，有机会介绍你们认识。”

还有谁是他不认识的？而且，看样子这个跟他说过差不多话的人和他的房东很熟呢。

边伯贤好奇得紧，追着张艺兴打算刨根问底，他的房东却说了句谢谢。

“谢谢你伯贤，我并没有自暴自弃，”张艺兴仰头望着尚未装饰的圣诞树，“我只是在学着接受这件事，但是我可能不会尽快学会，”目光又落在边伯贤脸上，“请你和世勋一定要帮我。”

阳光穿透玻璃窗将张艺兴半边身体笼罩，尽管另一半仍处于黑暗中，不过没关系，当阳关再变一些角度，这个人就可以尽情享受冬日里的暖阳。

他点点头，说：“好。”

 

虽然按照张艺兴的意思不与隔壁鬼佬纠缠，可是边小少爷遵守家规——爷爷说了，混蛋就要用混蛋的方法治，得让他们知道，乱说话的下场没那么好过。

边小少爷转了转眼珠子，笑得特别坏。

 

圣诞夜来临，三个人围着圣诞树拆礼物，房东先生送了一本书给吴小少爷，吴小少爷盯着书名眼角直抽抽。

“《如何成为自律的人》……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”边伯贤笑得满地打滚，然而当他拆开自己那份礼物他就笑不出来了。

“《如何从厨房新手变成高手》”吴世勋一字一句念，念完就笑，笑得肚子都疼。

他们的房东眨巴着眼睛看他们，眼神单纯又无辜，似乎真的出于好意才送他们这份礼物，两位小少爷不忍拂了绵羊的好意，异口同声道：“我们会好好珍藏的。”

张艺兴松了口气，开始拆自己的两份礼物，蝴蝶结都没扯开就听见外面传来一阵骚动。

六七辆警车哎呦哎呦呼啸而来，排队停在隔壁公寓门前。三个人凑过去看，看见一队特警踹开公寓大门鱼贯而入，不多时，几个特警压着隔壁邻居上了警车。

“怎么回事？”张艺兴问。

两位小少爷对视一眼，没说话，继续扒着窗户看。跟在特警后面的便衣警察拎着一袋物什一同钻进警车，张艺兴更好奇了，他竖起耳朵听外面警察的交谈，隐约听见“海洛因”“公斤”还有“疯子”之类的字眼。他看向身旁的吴世勋和边伯贤，他的房客们也摇头表示不清楚。

“快拆礼物吧，”吴世勋推着张艺兴坐回圣诞树跟前，“疯子有警察管，用不着我们操心。”

绵羊点点头表示赞同，很快，礼物的惊喜取代了邻居被捕的震惊，甚至主动拍照说是要发给国内的家人看。

“姐姐知道一定会很高兴的。”张艺兴喃喃低语。

两位小少爷互相做了个鬼脸，吴世勋比着口型说，鬼佬国家办事效率挺高。

那是边小少爷我筹谋的好。

谢谢边小少爷。

客气客气。

 

20、单身男子·其二

 

新年假临近收尾，边伯贤坐在图书馆一筹莫展，新学年的课程多了几门，意味着课余时间没上一年那么多，意味着再不能像上一年那么逍遥自在，他哀嚎几声，脑袋一歪砸在桌上。

“我是中了什么邪要选古典艺术……”瞟见对坐的吴世勋泰然自如，一点不为课业苦恼的模样，并且很悠闲地滑手机，“看什么呢？”他抢过来，手机里正播放一段录像，拍摄距离不近，像是偷拍，眯着眼看了半天才看清主角是谁，“艺兴？我们房东？”

“嗯~”吴世勋也没拿回手机，凑过来和边伯贤一起看。

“我是出现幻觉了吗？我从来没见他笑得这么开心——这是谁？”边伯贤颇为惊讶地指着另一个女孩子，少女穿着古板的学校制服，扑在他们的房东怀里撒娇。

“别想歪，她是兴兴的外甥女。”

显然，外甥女的存在让边小少爷大为吃惊，他放大屏幕，看清了少女那双眼睛，半眯着，像猫的眼睛，天生上翘的唇角也如同猫咪。他看见少女张嘴喊了声“舅舅”，可是落进他的耳朵里却成了猫咪的喵呜声，“喵呜——”这样一声。

吴世勋的嘴角抽了几下，“你那是什么表情？她才十五岁。”

“我什么表情了……”边伯贤嘀咕道，把手机扔回给好友，低头研读起课本。密密麻麻的外文字怎都入不了眼——满心都是那双猫一般的眼睛、那副嘴角天生上翘的薄唇，还有那一声幻听，喵呜——

喵呜——

喵呜——

贤叔叔……

伯贤……

边伯贤从梦中惊醒，浑身是汗，抓过手机看了一眼，看得却不是时间，他在看日历，距离下一次放假还有两个多月，距离毕业还有两年，距离少女成年还有三年。这三年该如何度过，边小少爷很是苦恼呢。

从此，单身男士边伯贤开始留心有关猫的一切。

 

21、怪物？并不是哦

 

古希腊神话中的赫马佛洛狄忒斯是位雌雄同体的神，因为过于骄傲自己是雌雄同体这件事，而被宙斯撕成两半，一半是男，一半是女，骄傲的赫马佛洛狄忒斯一心想恢复往昔模样，便开始追寻另一半，在后世眼里，神明的行为印证了世间男女永不知疲倦寻找另一半的疯狂。

他不是赫马佛洛狄忒斯，他也不受宙斯管辖，自是不能被众神的统治者撕成两半，他一辈子都是这样了，一辈子都是别人眼里的“怪物”，但这并不能阻挡他寻找另一半的脚步，历经酸楚与痛苦，他终于找到了，他擦干净眼泪，仰头享受阳光的温暖，然后扑进那个人的怀里，低低唤一声：世勋。

是怪物吗？并不是哦。


End file.
